The Soul Flower
by Tahitiseabreeze
Summary: Started RTTE Season 3 Episode 1 (SPOILERS!) Heather joined the Dragon Riders, Dagur and the Hunters are on the loose. Hiccup and Toothless went to explore an island but get caught in a storm and get separated. While on a mysterious island, Hiccup eats a flower and turns into a Night Fury. What will happen to Hiccup now, will the Riders save him or will he get captured by the enemy?
1. Chapter 1

**SURPRISE, I'M COMING BACK EARLY!**

 **Hello readers, my name is Sofia and this is my very first story. And I will be rewriting it to be better and longer! But I can't believe how many love this story. Thanks so much!**

 **If there is anything I need to fix, please say so on the comments down below. I am trying to hit 1,000 words each chapter. Hope you like the story. This story is set during Race to the Edge after Heather joins the Dragon Riders but Dagur is still Deranged.**

* * *

 **Third Person's P.O.V.**

"Hmm, what do you think Toothless? Try this island next?," Hiccup Haddock said to his best friend while pointing at a island in the far south near the Buffalord's island. Toothless just mumbled boredly while looking outside at the early sunrise with the beautiful bright orange and scarlet colors leaking over the island, bathing the Edge. Lately he and the Night Fury had been agitated and itching for a victory after the Viggo fiasco. Hiccup lazily lays on the floor with his body stretched out, a map in front of him, and he was nibbling on the end of his charcoal pencil. His hut in a covered mess as himself as well.

While Toothless was taking a nap at the entrance of the hut and finishing his cod with the last chew and swallow. Toothless starts to lick his paw and claws cleaning himself from his snack, then rests his head back on his front paws.

The Haddock spent days of trying to catch Viggo or get the Dragon Eye but no success for the stresses teen. His hair all ragged from not combing, his eyes dull but still with its usual spark of taste for adventure, and his body tired and sore form lack of sleep.

Hiccup tried one of his many attempts of going after Viggo, Dagur, and Ryker but all of them executed by Astrid Hofferson. So this time he planned this search for weeks and chose a secluded island with many dragons gone missing. And where's there dragons on trouble, he'll find out why.

"Try to contain your excitement," Hiccup said sarcastically. "Come on Toothless, you love to go exploring new lands. Ooh lets try this island next to the Buffalord Island, we hadn't try that one." Hiccup pointed to a island that was pretty big on the map. They passed the island several times but never paid attention to it.

Toothless just ignored him like usual whenever Hiccup wants to go to a new island because Toothless knows they always get into trouble while exploring islands like Eel Island, Harmony Island, Changewing Island, Outcast Island, etc. Toothless swore to himself to never let Hiccup to get hurt but so far, he nearly lost Hiccup in the hands of the enemy.

"Okay, we are going to that island," Hiccup says rising to his feet. The one-legged Viking walks up to his chest at the back of his hut, containing all of his journals, experiments, and Toothless' saddles along with prosthetic fins.

"Since Buffalord Island is a little far, I am taking some food and water. Also a few prosthetic tails and legs in case if we break ours."

Hiccup grabs his usual brown leather bag loading up some dried, salted meat, a vile of water screwed shut, a thin blanket, a bandage wrap, and a tail fin with one metal legs. Applying the saddle on the dragon's back and tying the bag to the right side, Hiccup glances to his desk. The poor desk was bearing the weight of many journals and scrolls, each tied with a different colored ribbon.

A leather black journal with all the symbols of each dragon class, this was his journal that Hiccup puts all my findings of the Dragon Eye especially a certain myth that the Haddock found very interested in. The boy skims through the book and landed the page he was searching for. In a colored description, it was a five-petal flower in a star shape and it was silver just like the cleanest metal. Hiccup wrote the name beneath the picture but couldn't encrypted it as it was in a different language he wasn't familiar with. A tinge inside sparked as he looked at it, shrugging Hiccup closed it and left it back into its original position; underneath the mountain of other papers and journals he kept over the years. Toothless sniffs the journal but walks to Hiccup's side forgetting about the black journal.

"Ready Toothless?" Hiccup asked Toothless. Toothless nodded his head in agreement and the best friends started to walk towards the platform to take off. The two stroll quietly trying not wake any of the riders but they caught the attention of a certain blonde. Finally reaching their destination, Hiccup mounts the Night Fury then inspects the saddle for anything wrong or missing.

Saddle?

Check.

Supplies?

Check.

Dragon?

Check.

Then a voice startles him; breaking his concentration.

"Where do you think you are going," demanded a blonde girl behind them.

"A-a-strid, w-w-what are you doing up so e-e-early?" Hiccup stammered.

"Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, don't tell me you are going to do a recon flight alone again are you," Astrid replies with a sternness tone in her voice and tapping her foot on the wooden platform and her Deadly Nadder, Stormfly, behind her.

"Nope that is where you are wrong my dear Astrid," Hiccup stated with confidence but unknown to the girl he was nervously tapping the right handle of his saddle. "Toothless and I are going to explore an island and be back by dinner or maybe next morning."

"Tell me Hiccup, where is this island," Astrid said. Hiccup knew if he told here there are going to an uncharted island, she will tell the rest of the Riders and it will be a group exploration. That's when a brilliant idea struck Hiccup like a hammer being struck down.

"I am going to Buffalord Island to study the Buffalord and examine the herb it eats." Hiccup replied. "But PLEASE don't tell the Riders, I just want this to be a solo mission. Besides all I am going to do is to study and examine, and you have to secure the Edge while I am gone because Viggo might attack to get the Snow Wreathe tooth to activate the Dragon Eye."

Astrid sighed, "Fine you may go alone but be back by dinner or next morning, okay."

"Okay Astrid," Hiccup mounted on Toothless.

"One more thing Hiccup, be careful."

"Bye."

"Good bye Hiccup."

"Ready Toothless, lets go!" Hiccup said to the black dragon. Toothless purred in agreement; he spreads his ebony wings and took off into the sky and headed south. The dragon straightens up and pumps his wings and accelerates, relishing at the happy shouts of his rider.

"Whoo!" Hiccup cries as they fly over the island, leaving their behind to attend what they want to do. Toothless feels his tail fins widen as the duo gain a burst of speed and part the surface of ocean a bit.

 **(4 hours later)**

Now the duo fly at a steady pace, not taking notice of the dark clouds floating above them. Then a crack of thunder shook them from the daze along with a bright flash of thunder. Toothless and Hiccup felt rain drizzling down on them; the tiny drops scattering all over them, decorating their bodies with the tiny dew.

"Looks like there is going to be a little stormy weather ahead but we can keep going right bud." Hiccup asked.

Toothless roared back to Hiccup and started to beat his wings a little harder to cut through the wind and rain. Then Toothless stopped that's when they noticed lightning striking everywhere, aiming for the both of them as they carry what's it attracted to; metal. The wind battered their faces, Hiccup's auburn hair hitting his head and flailing in the wind. The whole atmosphere grew darker as the clouds covered the sunlight; the only light was from the blasts of lightning as they flashed throughout the sky.

"We should turn back Toothless," Hiccup said to Toothless patting his scaly head. Toothless purred in agreement but when they turned around lightning struck Toothless' tail and causing it to burn and wither from the intense heat of the fire.

"Oh that's not good," Hiccup groans, why must this always happen to him. The rain increases the drops growing in size and weight, extinguishing the flickering flames as it danced on the fake tail. With a strong gust of wind, the tail flew away far from them. Without the fin, the pair starts to plummet, the battering waves seem like reaching for them with their height escalating to thirty feet.

About to reach the thrusting waves, they are drawn sideways as to their left. Hiccup spots something approaching them, something big! Hiccup sweeps his hand across his eyes moving his soaking hair from his face. His eyes widen; a column of water and water vapor carrying some bits of old ships and drawing in Hiccup and Toothless.

"Hang on buddy!" Hiccup shouts at the top of his lungs as he tightens his grip on the handles and presses his body into the leather saddle, clinging for his life.

The sheer power of the cyclone draws them into its clutches, spinning them around. Hiccup's ears pop from the violent winds then his eyes widen as a board of wood about five feet long came towards him. The wood collides into his chest; Hiccup loses his grip on the saddle and separates from Toothless. The dragon roars at his rider, unfurls his wings and tries to be reconnect but couldn't move. Hiccup pulls a lever behind his back and the Dragon Fly 2.0 catches the drift and opens up. Hiccup angles his wings and slowly glides toward his best friends; he extends his arms to full length, his fingers trying to grope the leather handles.

Half a foot away from connecting.

5 inches from being safe.

4 inches to go.

3 inches.

2 inches.

Then a ripping noise breaks Hiccup's concentration and glances over his shoulder: the flaps of the wings are tearing up. Then the same piece of driftwood comes into view, for round 2, and knocks Hiccup's flight suit into the ocean. Without anything to be stable in the cyclone, Hiccup takes off away from his dragon.

"TOOTHLESS!"

Hiccup cries out then plunges into the vast ocean, he resurfaces to catch a glimpse of his dragon flying off in the opposite direction of him. Another wave collides with Hiccup; the cold, salty water entering his mouth and flooding his mouth. He struggles with his skinny arms and starts to slip into unconsciousness.

 _"Toothless..."_

Then everything went black but he felt claws grabbing his shoulders and taking him into the air: freeing him from the violent ocean. After a minute, he feels himself fall on the forgiving ground and his back breaking his fall. Opening his eyes into a sliver and through a blurry haze, he catches a group about five or six figures mounted on a variety of dragons. Then the leader waves a hand and spoke something that Hiccup couldn't hear. The rider seems like a girl and the dragon she was on top was a dragon a Hiccup thought that there was no more.

A NIGHT FURY!

Together the group flew off leaving Hiccup and a question burning in his mind.

 _"Who are they and why?"_

His last thought slips through his mind.

* * *

 **Hope you guys liked the rewrite because I did! Check my other stories out please.**

 **VERY IMPORTANT: READ BELOW!**

 **For the mysterious figures, it will be a group of OC's, mine is the girl with the Night Fury. For the others, I will choose TEN other people, so give me the things below:**

 **-Appearance**

 **-Gender**

 **-Personality**

 **-Backstory of how I found you**

 **-Weapon of choice**

 **-Dragon**

 **Answer in the new chapter coming in a several hours, so think about your character! Remember I will choose only TEN!**

 **-Tahitiseabreeze**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 now rewritten and fixed so hope you guys enjoy this much better chapter. Check out my other stories see if you guys like them.**

 **P.S. I love feedback and new ideas for stories so PM me if you got any!**

* * *

 _ **Previously...**_

 _"TOOTHLESS!"_

 _Hiccup cries out then plunges into the vast ocean, he resurfaces to catch a glimpse of his dragon flying off in the opposite direction of him. Another wave collides with Hiccup; the cold, salty water entering his mouth and flooding his mouth. He struggles with his skinny arms and starts to slip into unconsciousness._

 _"Toothless..."_

 _Then everything went black but he felt claws grabbing his shoulders and taking him into the air: freeing him from the violent ocean. After a minute, he feels himself fall on the forgiving ground and his back breaking his fall. Opening his eyes into a sliver and through a blurry haze, he catches a group about five or six figures mounted on a variety of dragons. Then the leader waves a hand and spoke something that Hiccup couldn't hear. The rider seems like a girl and the dragon she was on top was a dragon a Hiccup thought that there was no more._

 _A NIGHT FURY!_

 _Together the group flew off leaving Hiccup and a question burning in his mind._

 _"Who are they and why?"_

 _His last thought slips through his mind._

* * *

A bright light hits Hiccup's eyes as he creaks them open with his green eyes glazed in exhaustion and mainly confusion, his green orbs shift around spotting yellow grainy sand and the bright blue sky; free from the storm.

His mouth was dry and tasted like salt due to the salty water of the ocean and his tongue feeling like sandpaper, he could taste his morning breath in his mouth. Agony lick his muscles as he shifts his position as he lays on his back with his arms and legs sprawled out, he sits up ignoring the pleading cries of his body to lay back down. Sand decorated his clothes, with a sneer of disgust he brushes off the sand as stood on his leg and peg leg. He runs his hand through his hair and gives a through tussle as grains of sand fall off returning back onto the beach.

In front of Hiccup was the clear blue ocean with waves lapping lazily upon the shore instead of the harsh tide; he turns around to see trees and flora much like Berk, a slight breeze ruffles his bangs unlike the beating wind during the storm. It was calm and too calm for Hiccup's taste.

"Toothless," Hiccup cups his hand around his mouth as his voice echoes across the sandy beach but no response.

"Toothless!" again he called for his dragon but no black bounding towards him or a roar.

"Great.." Hiccup grumbled under his breath he turns his head to the forest and walks towards the trees. "Might as well make camp."

* * *

Unbeknownst to him a piercing cat-like, silver eye follows Hiccup's gaze with interest yet approval from behind a couple of trees and tall bushes. A drop of blood splatter upon the ground as the dragon pants heavily and in an uneven pattern, the dragon glances as her chest as an arrow is punctured into its silver-scaled chest. Claw marks decorated upon her head, legs, and wings, some of her scales missing from her skin, and her fangs decorated with old, stale blood from previous battles; she been through a lot in her years and it all comes to this, but she found someone with a pure heart untouched by greed.

She was slightly shorter than a Deadly Nadder, her silvery scales shine with the tips of her legs, tail, and wings covered in black scales, long and curved claws like a Night Fury's, she stood on four lean legs at the length of a Speed Stinger's, a serpentine head like a Fireworm Queen with silver spikes shoot out from behind her head, a medium-length neck arching, a long tail ending like a whip, and forest green spikes running from her neck, back, to the end of her tail. Fangs protruding from her upper lip in a curved manner and her wings at the length of a Night Fury's.

Her species was hunted down with her one of the only ones left but because of her rarity she was mainly hunted down for trophies as her species are known only to few villages; but a bad kind of known, feared almost as much of Night Furies. And many dragons don't like her species, because they were similar to Night Furies but they're meant to be polar opposites being named Solar Flares; power of light, same abilities of echolocation and skill, but what made them special was they're believed to be magic.

The dragon gives a happy grin and collapses underneath its lean long legs, her head lays on the soft yet cold grass from the morning dew. Her eye gazes upon the sky then gave one last rattling breath closing his silver eyes, a bright light emerges from its heart then wraps around the fallen dragon in a protective embrace.

A light rainbow glow dies down revealing a five-petal flower with the exact shade of silver from the dragon, a deep green stem and a single leaf as it's implanted into the ground shining underneath the sun. Then with a flash it disappears leaving no trace of the dragon expect some drops of red blood laying upon the grass untouched.

* * *

 **Hiccup's P.O.V.**

After half of an hour of strolling through the forest, I reach a clearing with open grassy plain surrounded by the enormous trees providing partial light to leak through the leaves, several of flowers scattered around. Then a glimmer of metal catches my attention behind some bushes and between some rocks; there trapped between the rocks is my brown leather satchel filled with his supplies from earlier. It must have survived the storm and fallen where Hiccup was put.

I dash forward and put out my hand but the air around the rock shimmers then a Changewing appears with some acid dripping from his fangs. The color-shifting dragon takes a step forward from his perch on the rock, then a memory flashed in my head. I cup my left hand over my mouth then the other curved around with my fingers over the fingers, I give a blow and moves my fingers up and down releasing a type of bird-like call. The Changewing tenses up then scurries off towards a tree and disappears as it changes its color matching the background.

"Thank you Dagur," I praises the Berserker recalling that little trip, then grabs the strap of my satchel and throw it over my shoulder and strides back to my little camp.

I set down my satchel then I spot some herb bushes, then I kneel down and peeks in my bag to see fish, my dried meat, water, medicine, tracking tools, some vegetables, a petite pot, a blanket, extra set of clothes, extra peg leg, and Inferno sword stuffed safely inside and all unharmed.

My stomach grumbled as I did not know how long I was out on the beach so I take out the bronze pot filling halfway with water, and tossed in the vegetables and a fish; I stood back up and walked towards the bottom of a tree. I gather dried up leaves along with some flammable branches and I even got lucky to find some dried up pine needles each one poking my skin quite painfully but I toss them all into a pile and circled it with some rocks. I grasp two rocks and clash them together creating bright sparks to scatter onto the dried floorage, a tiny flicker of a flame appear so I lean in and blow gently; the flames increase as it dances across the dried leaves.

I gently place the tiny pot onto the flames for the water, vegetables, and fish to heat up; then I stand back up, "Where are those herbs?"

After my mother was killed by a dragon and it was just me and my father, I taught myself to cook as Stoick and Gobber are horrible at it.

I spot a rosemary bush with purple flowers blooming, I bend my knees and sit on my soles as I grab a few of its strong smelling leaves then something shines out of the corner of my eye. I rise back up to see a flower by a slow-moving stream... but this flower is different. It has five petals, star-shaped, silver colored, and a green stem and a single leaf- it was underneath the sunlight like it just appeared out of nowhere.

I walk towards the weird flora and kneel down as I inspect it, "Have I seen it before?" I shrug but I gasp as I see the flower changing color and shape every few seconds; a turquoise lotus flower, a bright red tiger lily, a brown daisy shaped flower with five petals, a light blue dahlia flower, a black rose etc. Then I extend my index finger, it miraculously transformed back into its silver star-shaped flower and then I touch a silver petal- it was quite velvety.

Then a strong breeze blows harshly and thunder clouds cover the sky making me gasp in surprise. I look down at the flower, it transformed into a pure black rose with a deep green stem and black thorns. Then in a flash the flower loses its grip in the earth and blows off and enters my mouth; it was quite sour as I accidently swallowed it. My body flares up in pain making me double over my breathing quickens as darkness edges my vision, then everything goes dark and last thing I felt was excruciating pain.

 _(Time Skip)_

I flutter my eyes open and at that moment I knew something was wrong! My vision was precise, everything enhanced as I spot the array of colors around me- next thing was my hearing. I heard a bird chirp even a butterfly's wings flapping in the still air, then my nose picked up the various of flowers, herbs, and pollen I whiff through my nose and I pick up a faint scent of boiling water, fish, and meat. Then as I raise my head, it felt heavier than usual and my hands- wait PAWS! They're pure black with scales and sharp claws at the end, I glance behind me as I spot wings, tail, and a longer body all covered in black scales.

The river! I crawl towards the stream, once I saw my reflection I gasp; looking back at me was a Night Fury and that Night Fury is me! I have midnight black wings slightly longer than Toothless', a slender longer tail with both fins intact, and I was slightly skinnier than my best friend. What caught my attention was my eyes, they kept shifting colors; lavender, deep blue, forest green, light yellow, silver, etc.

I look down at my legs then put my left paw forward and found the opposite behind me follows the lead, I did the same with my right to find the left behind me catching on, soon I was walking fine with slight wobble.

 _"Hey, this isn't so har-"_ I trip over a root of a nearby tree and I was tumbling down a small hill until I stop in an awkward position, my wings splayed out and my tail fins covering my head as my tail was on my back.

I groan as I tuck my wings in and shake my tail back into its usual position and I stood back on my four legs, _"Now how do get off this island. Oh wait, I have wings!"_

I extend my midnight black wings to their full length gazing adoringly at the wings, _"Okay, I ride a Night Fury I can do this."_

I bend my legs and raise my wings up and with a string push of my legs I found myself above the ground about five feet, then I flap my wings. Maybe I flapped too hard as I take off too immediately as I wobble in the flight, I look back at my tail and open the fins as I slow down and stop shaking. Then I start to plummet towards the ground, I flap my wings once as I regain height; I flap twice to find more acceleration as I graze above the treeline. _"_

 _Oh no,"_ I exclaim as I see a tremendous tree peeking above the treeline and I was heading straight for it.

I curve my body upward and pump my wings hard as I scale the tree, once I reached the top I gap at the majestic sight. I was so high as I spot pretty much the entire island, the green lush forest, the sparkling beach with the waves softly lapping the shore, fluffy clouds at the horizon, the feel of the sun raining down on my wings, and the cool breeze brushing my face. This was the reason I love to be with Toothless, now I'm experiencing what other dragons feel- it was breathless to feel the freedom.

I pump my wings more leveling out as I pass the sandy beach and gliding over the deep blue ocean as it sparkles underneath the sun's rays. Ahead of me was couple of seastacks similar to the ones on Berk, it brought some memories. I pump my wings as I feel myself accelerating then the first seastack approaches, it open my left fin as I dodge to the left, another rock stack appears so this time I dodge to the right and a little corkscrew spin, but I stop and hover as I let down my tail and flap my wings gently.

A towering seastack as tall as a mountain is in the way with no way around, I could either go underwater or fly over it...hmm...I'm flying.

I tilt my body upwards and flap furiously...

pump wings...

halfway there...

almost there.

I give a final push then I land on the sharp point at the very top with my four legs clutching the rock around tiny point, I raise my wings over my head- I never felt more free, so excited I let out a bellowing roar as it echoes across the empty sky to the island. I lean forward and tuck in my wings, I start to plummet and I hear the ever famous whistle formed by a Night Fury.

I pull up quickly as I part the surface of the sea a little bit, I tilt my body upward more as I glide above the ocean, I felt so giddy as I'm flying I've dreamt about this. Then I was about to give another triumphant roar, I felt a weird gas fill my mouth and let it go which exploded in front of me. On that moment I couldn't believe that I let a plasma blast for the first time and I felt powerful like nobody can stop me. I mean I'm the most deadliest dragon ever, whos going to mess with me?

The next thing I felt was this sharp, brutal pain in my hide as I feel the warm blood trickle down on my scales and probably fall into the ocean. I look behind me as I spot a gray Deadly Nadder spike digging in my flesh, causing me to wince in pain as I continue to fly. I hear a familiar roar so I glance above me and I give a frightened gasp, I was a pack of wild dragons stooping down as they gain distance towards me, each one wearing a battle-ready expression.

 _"Uh oh!"_

* * *

 **Astrid's P.O.V**

I paced up and down the clubhouse with my footsteps echoing waiting for Hiccup to come back to Dragon's Edge. The morning sun peeks out from behind the island's mountains giving an array of colors but the only things was troubling me was Hiccup and Toothless. He and his dragon left yesterday morning but he said he should be back the next day which is right now. Argh, when I get my hands on him I will-.

"Hiccup is not here yet," sighed Fishlegs as he interrupted my train of thought, he looks pretty worried for his friend.

"I know Fishlegs, maybe he got into some trouble like always," I told him as I took a seat giving a slight huff and resting my chin on my palm as I prompt my elbow on the wood.

"Blah, blah, blah all I know is that maybe Hiccup is getting all nerdy over the Buffalord and forgot to come back," Snotlout said being his usual annoying self, as he and the twins walk in as they woke up from the morning sun.

"Or maybe Hiccup is in grave danger," Tuffnut said in his "theater" voice and exaggerated 'grave danger' as he raises his hands. Ruffnut elbows her brother in the ribs as he slightly winces and he drops his arms back to his side.

"For once I am with Tuffnut with this one," I sighed bowing my head. Then everyone in the room gasped because I barely agree with Tuffnut of being how dumb he can be. "Remember guys, whenever goes alone he always gets into trouble".

"So we are going to check up on Hiccup then," Heather asked, as she too just arrived while she crosses her arms.

"Yep pretty much," I replied I start to turn towards the exit of the clubhouse then I point to them, "Okay everyone, gather some emergency supplies if we need any and I will go look in Hiccup's hut to see if he left one of his maps behind."

I walked up the stairs to Hiccup's hut and opened the door, it was pretty messy with everything scattered- I'm going to have to talk to that boy about neatness. As I searched across the desk, which is filled with papers and weird journals, I noticed a big brown paper map with a several islands and one island is circled in red, it wasn't Buffalord but one right next to it. Then everything clicked in my mind, Hiccup lied to me about going to Buffalord Island I clench my fists and grit my teeth in annoyance. So I jogged towards the platform where we take off with the dragons to tell the other Riders; each one sitting on their respective dragons..

"Hey guys we are not going to Buffalord Island," I speak up catching the attention of the other Riders.

"Why not Astrid, aren't we going to look for Hiccup?" Heather asked with shock as she straighten her back on Windshear.

"Yes we are going to look for him but I found out that he lied to me," I explain each one looking at me, of course we all know Hiccup has done this before like going to the 'Isle of Night', "Instead of going to Buffalord Island he went to an uncharted island next to it."

"But why would he do that?" Fishlegs asks dumbfounded, "He barley goes anywhere without us."

"So we won't get into trouble duh," Ruffnut says shrugging her shoulders casually, and places her hands back on her dragon's horns.

"Mount up guys, we are doing a search mission," I state, Stormfly comes up next to me. I take a leap onto the saddle then took off over the sea into the direction Hiccup wanted to head.

* * *

 _ **3 hours later**_

The sky was pretty clear free from clouds with the sun shining down, it wasn't too hot. I notice an island, it was pretty small with the whole thing covered by a forest with a single beach and surrounded by dozens of seastacks, pretty good isolated place for a dragon. Then we heard a noise that made my blood run cold and making me stop Stormfly as she station next to Meatlug, it was an ever famous roar we heard of; a Night Fury distress call.

"Umm, did you guys hear that or was that me," Fishlegs says with a hint of fear as he stops Meatlug into a hover as he points to the small island.

"That sounded like dragon in distress," I reply as I gaze upon the beach and the lush forest as we all stopped our dragons.

"That sounded like a Night Fury in distress," Heather finishes my sentence as she points to the island's beach.

All of us flew down towards the sound, there down on the sandy beach was a happy Toothless flapping his wings up and down, leaping of joy, and pace up and down on the beach sometime splashing in the waves. Stormfly and the others give relieved roar then actually by themselves they all landed on the beach creating deep marks into the loose, grainy sand. We all jump off from our saddles, Toothless bounds forward cooing sadly as he purrs around all of our legs.

"Uhh guys, if Toothless is here where is Hiccup?" Fishlegs states out as the grateful dragon rubs against his leg, much like a cat.

"I don't know but for now Toothless can't go anywhere without him. We need to take Toothless to Gobber," I say as my eyes trace Toothless as he gives a greeting coos to our dragons. Seems like their having their own conversations.

"Tell me exactly why do we have to do that?" Snotlout questions me, then a memory sparks in my head. I beckon Toothless to come to me, the playful Night Fury did what I wanted as he bounds over giving me a gummy smile he was famous for.

"Because Snotlout during our first Snoggletog we celebrated with the dragons, Hiccup made Toothless an automatic fin so he can fly by himself," I explain as I subconsciously rub Toothless' scaly head as he leans into the comforting touch, "So maybe Gobber can replicate the fin and with that we can search for Hiccup with Toothless."

"So who is going to fly Toothless?" Ruffnut asks as she walks up to Toothless and points to Hiccup's leather saddle.

"Maybe Astrid should do it," Fishlegs suggests as he points at my direction- I could do it since Stormfly can fly by herself.

Toothless straightens his position with his wings tucked in and body ready for me to mount, I kneel down to the left pedal and removed the piece that connects Hiccup's prosthetic; it was metal square with a slight dip for Hiccup. I stash the metallic piece in my bag, then with a slight hop I mounted the black dragon slipping me feet into the pedals. I wiggle my left foot up and down a bit as I look back to the prosthetic fin following in suit; satisfied I lightly nudged Toothless' side. In response Toothless raises his long black wings an gave a small jump and flaps his wings as he flies into the sky. I glance ebehind me to see Stormfly following behind us, and the other riders catching up.

* * *

 **How did you guys like this chapter because I enjoyed writing it! Over 4,000 words as I combined both Chapter 2 and 3!**

 **Please submit some entries for your own OC's.**

 **-Tahitiseabreeze**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys it's me again. Thanks for all your support and amazing comments, you are driving me forward to continue the story.**

* * *

 ** _Previously..._**

 _M_ _aybe if I flew it would be pretty easy for me to travel and maybe I can get to my friends but if I knew where I am._

 _I crouched my self towards the ground for a push to take off and I opened my wings to catch the air. When I opened my eyes I found myself above the ground and flying higher and higher into the clouds. When I tried to shout in excitement what came out was a roar as a Night Fury, after a several seconds of flying I saw rocks ahead of me. I started to panic but I remained calm and focused by moving my tail fins right and left and weaving in and out between the rocks._

 _Then I when I was about to give a triumphant roar, I felt a weird gas fill my mouth and let it go which exploded in front of me. On that moment I couldn't believe that I let a a plasma blast for the first time and I felt powerful like nobody can stop me._

 _The next thing I felt was this sharp, brutal pain in my hide then I noticed a Deadly Nadder spine and when I looked above me I was shocked. Above me was a pack of wild dragons stooping down to attack me._

 **Hiccup's P.O.V**

 _'Oh no,'_ I thought as I looked at 10 angry looking dragons as they were stooping down to attack me. I just started to fly and the next I knew I am being attacked, why do the gods hate me. I flapped my wings a little harder to gain some distance but then a shot of sharp pain went through me as a my right leg. The Nadder spine was in my muscle and was hurting a lot but I blocked the pain out because all I had to do was to escape the angry-looking dragons.

More spines were shooting at me and also some fire burned my tail. I roared in agony then I dove straight down to some sea stacks hoping that I could lose them in them. I pumped my wings faster, ignoring the pain, and moving my tail as I sharply weaved in and out the sea stacks. When I looked behind me a few dragons stopped looking tired but the others were hot on my tail **(Dragon Pun! XD)**.

Then I noticed that how tired I am my wings aching, my tail hurting, lungs racing, and everything was slowing down as I slowed down. I looked around to see if there is any way to lose them, then what spotted my attention was a cave in the island so I averted my tail to go into the cave.

Remembering what Toothless was able to do, I let out a sound then my ear plates picked up an echo and images were flashing in my mind. I started to weave through tunnels like if I was in broad daylight and when I let out screech behind me, I noticed I lost the other dragons.

In triumph, I landed in a tunnel and laid down to take a breather or maybe a nap. Then my sensitive ear plates picked up a noise which sounded like whispers echoing through the tunnels and the ground was shaking at my feet. When I sent out a sound, a huge echo burled right at me then it hit me.

 _'No wonder the tunnels looked familiar, they are WHISPERING DEATH tunnels,'_ I thought in a panic.

When I was going to take off I let out a screech of pain as I saw the Nadder spine was deeper in my leg and more blood was coming out. I looked straight down the tunnel and noticed a Whispering Death coming right at me so ignoring the pain, I shot right up and went up the surface. As I landed I stumbled but I couldn't get up because my leg felt numb as it's losing blood.

The ground started to shake then the entire hole erupted as a Whispering Death rose up and focused it's pale eyes on me while I laid on the ground injured. I closed my eyes and braced my self for death but when I opened my eyes the Whispering Death was looming over me and looking at my wound.

 _"Hold still,"_ it said as the dragon clamps its teeth over the spine and took out my leg. As the spine came out, I roared in agony and pain. _"There now you can stand,"_ it said.

 _"Thank you,"_ I said weakly.

 _"Your welcome, my name is Granite the Whispering Death. Sorry about scaring you, all I wanted was to say 'Hi' but everyone flies away just because I am a Whispering Death. So what's your name?"_ Granite asked.

 _"Oh, sorry about flying away, I was running away from some dragons. By the way my name is Hiccup the Night Fury,"_ I replied to Granite.

 _"Did you say you were being chased by some dragons?"_ Granite asked, I nodded. _"Oh we are sorry if we scared you,"._

 _"Wait, what do you mean by 'we',"_ I asked with some suspicion in my voice.

 _"Granite means it was a misunderstanding,"_ said a voice behind me. I spin around and saw the 10 dragons, 3 Gronckles, 2 Monstrous Nightmares, 1 Changewing, a Zippleback, 2 Thunderdrums, and in the front, which I am guessing is the leader, a Deadly Nadder.

 _"Mind my manners, my name is Dagger then there is Magma, Buster, Shard, Torchfang, Firehunter, Water Glider, Echo, Thorn, and Adder and Fang."_ Dagger said.

Magma is a red male Gronckle, Buster is the yellow male Gronckle, Shard is a female purple Gronckle, Torchfang is the orange with red stripes male Monstrous Nightmare, Firehunter is a light reddish-pink female Monstrous Nightmare, then Water Glider is a blue male Thunderdrum, Echo is a sea-green female Thunderdrum, Thorn is a female Changewing, the male Zippleback's left head is Adder and the right head is Fang, and finally Dagger is a light-blue with a pink belly female Deadly Nadder.

 _"Wow, it's rare to find a Night Fury these days an what might be your name youngling,"_ Magma asked.

 _"My name is Hiccup,"_ I replied.

 _"What a funny name you have Hiccup,"_ Thorn said as she circled me and sizing me up like if I was competition.

 _"Mind if I ask Hiccup, why are you alone and why are such a bad flier?"_ Dagger asked me with a little suspicion.

 _"Well I like to travel alone and I always been a clumsy flier because I don't have any parents to show me how to fly or to shoot right,"_ I lied.

 _"I have a proposition for you Hiccup, what if you want to join our pack and get a different name instead of travelling alone,"_ Dagger asked me.

 _"WHAT!"_ I replied with disbelief.

* * *

 **Mwhahaha, I left you with a cliffhanger. Deal with it! Mwahahaha!**

 **Signing out.**


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys, I am back. Hope you enjoy this new chapter! Thank you for supporting me!

* * *

 _ **Previously...**_

 _"Wow, it's rare to find a Night Fury these days an what might be your name youngling," Magma asked._

 _"My name is Hiccup," I replied._

 _"What a funny name you have Hiccup," Thorn said as she circled me and sizing me up like if I was competition._

 _"Mind if I ask Hiccup, why are you alone and why are such a bad flier?" Dagger asked me with a little suspicion._

 _"Well I like to travel alone and I always been a clumsy flier because I don't have any parents to show me how to fly or to shoot right," I lied._

 _"I have a proposition for you Hiccup, what if you want to join our pack and get a different name instead of travelling alone," Dagger asked me._

 _"WHAT!" I replied with disbelief._

* * *

 **Hiccup's P.O.V**

 _"Wait, what do you mean my joining you?"_ I said in disbelief.

 _"I mean stop living by yourself and join our pack to help defend our island,"_ Dagger replied.

 _"Yeah come and join us plus you can get a new name from other than Hiccup,"_ Echo said with excitement. _"My old name was Grumble but Dagger said that I was too nice and changed my name to Echo, and she can do the same to you."_

 _"But I already have a... pack,"_ I replied to Echo.

 _"But didn't you say that you were all alone?"_ Torchfang asked with a lot of suspicion.

 _"I said I like to explore alone but right now I don't know where I am,"_ I explained what really happened.

 _"Well why did you want to explore alone?"_ Dagger pressed on.

 _"Because sometimes it's hard to function with my team,"_ I replied, _"Also sometimes they make fun of me and sometimes make fun of my inventions but we are still a team."_

 _"Well I think that you deserve some respect for your leadership and skill,"_ Adder said, _"But with us, you can have it."_

 _"So will you join us or not?"_ Dagger asked with some desperation in her tone.

 _"Fine I will join your pack, besides maybe you can help me find my other friends,"_ Hiccup sighed.

 _"Yay!"_ Echo shouted and sent out a blast of a concussive sound at a boulder.

 _"Great,"_ Dagger said calmly unlike Echo who was hopping around happily. _"Follow me to our nest."_

Dagger raised her wings and took off while letting out a roar to signal the others to go to the nest.

One by one each dragon took off then I raised by own wings and took flight with them. For a several minutes of flying, I saw a massive mountain in the center of the island covered in snow then I noticed a opening in the side. The dragons flew into the tunnel one by one and disappeared into the dark tunnel of mystery.

I flew towards the tunnel, tucking my wings in to fit into the tunnel. I glided along the tunnel then it ended in front of me as a dead end, which started me into a panic.

Then I remembered that I can find my way around tunnels by letting out a sound so that's what I did. I lifted my ear plates and found the outside tunnel which was above me. I pushed myself out the tunnel when the sun's bright light hit me and stopped me onto the ground.

When I opened my eyes, I gasped with astonishment in front of me was a sanctuary INSIDE of the mountain. There was cliffs lining the sides of the mountain which contain nests to sleep or relax, the center was like an arena to have meetings or play fights, and when I looked up there was an opening which showed the blue sky. Also there was about 20 more dragons all scattered doing their own things.

Then I heard Dagger roar as a sign for everyone to meet at the pit in the center of the mountain sanctuary. All 30 dragons flew down, I noticed that there is several different species of the dragons including Speed Stingers, Timberjacks, Scauldrons, etc. Then I saw Granite flying down, he waved a wing to me and I waved a wing back.

 _"Hello, all fellow pack members I have some good news for us today,"_ Dagger roared, _"Today we have a new member to join our pack, I give you Hiccup the... NIGHT FURY!"_ There was roars and stamping of feet as they heard that I am a Night Fury.

 _"Sadly he is only staying with us until he finds his own friends but while he is here he must receive a new name so we can remember him in our hearts."_ Dagger chirped. _"Come forward Hiccup and tell us a little about yourself."_ Then I felt Water Glider push me forward to where Dagger is standing.

 _"O-okay,"_ I stuttered, " _My name Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, the truth is that I am actually a human."_ Then it felt like that all hell went loose as there was roars and whispers of disapproval as I said I was a human.

 _"What do you mean you are a human?"_ Dagger said putting her foot forward threating me to tell the truth.

 _"Well I am a human and I ride a Night Fury named Toothless, we got separated from each other in a thunderstorm then I was stranded n this island. When I woke up I found a flower that kept changing shape and color so I picked it up and it turned into black rose."_ I kept explaining, _"Then I accidentally ate it so the next I knew I turned into a Night Fury."_

 _"Did you say you saw a flower changing shape and color?"_ Thorn asked with curiosity.

 _"Y-yes."_ I said.

 _"The flower you ate was no ordinary flower, we dragons call it the Soul Flower,"_ Thorn rumbled, _"When a human eats it, it turns the human into the dragon that fits your soul. If the human hunts dragons then the flower will change color and shape, but they were suppose to be wiped out. The problem is that the only way to turn back is to eat it again."_

 _"WHAT!" I shouted._

 _"For now you are stuck as a Night Fury,"_ Thorn replied.

 _"And stuck in our pack but will you still receive a new name and stay until we find another flower to cure you?"_ Dagger said.

 _"I will stay with you but the new name is temporary,"_ I replied.

 _"From now on Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, you will be known as Shadowglider,"_ Dagger roared.

 _"Let us welcome Shadowglider!"_ Echo roared.

* * *

 **Finished with this chapter. Don't forget to answer my questions about my idea! Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys it is me again. Now that I am going to start high school and I have cross country practice, I am going to update every Saturday-Monday. Also thanks for the support remember to answer my questions for my idea! Deadline to answer is SEPTEMBER 5!**

* * *

 _ **Previously...**_

 _"Did you say you saw a flower changing shape and color?" Thorn asked with curiosity._

 _"Y-yes." I said._

 _"The flower you ate was no ordinary flower, we dragons call it the Soul Flower," Thorn rumbled, "When a human eats it, it turns the human into the dragon that fits your soul. If the human hunts dragons then the flower will change color and shape, but they were suppose to be wiped out. The problem is that the only way to turn back is to eat it again."_

 _"WHAT!" I shouted._

 _"For now you are stuck as a Night Fury," Thorn replied._

 _"And stuck in our pack but will you still receive a new name and stay until we find another flower to cure you?" Dagger said._

 _"I will stay with you but the new name is temporary," I replied._

 _"From now on Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, you will be known as Shadowglider," Dagger roared._

 _"Let us welcome Shadowglider!" Echo roared._

* * *

 **Hiccup's P.O.V**

 _"Shadowglider, Shadowglider, Shadowglider,"_ went the cheers for my arrival.

 _"Now Shadowglider, Chase here will give you a tour of the nest and show where you will be sleeping."_ Dagger said pointing to a Speed Stinger. Chase ran up a cliff and motioned me follow him up the cliff.

 _"Okay my name is Chase the Speed Stinger and you are the human dragon Shadowglider,"_ Chase said very quickly, _"So the highest cliff is where you can sleep, then feeding areas is the third cliff, and Dagger told me that you don't know how to properly fly, yes."_

 _"Umm.. yes,"_ I replied.

 _"Tomorrow morning, you will meet up with Silverflight the Razorwhip for your flying lessons. Silverflight is the fastest dragon in our pack, but she can be pretty competitive towards fast dragons especially you since Night Furies are told to be the fastest dragons ever."_

 _"Okay."_

 _"Right now just get comfy and find a nest to sleep in and after that Dagger will tell you our rules to live here,"_ Chase said and sprinted off towards to the other Speed Stingers.

I lifted my wings and took off to the highest cliff, while I was flying I saw different species of dragons even maybe a Timberjack and a Snaptrapper. Of course I saw the occasional Zippleback, Monstrous Nightmare, and all other dragons I saw in the Berk archipelago. I saw the highest cliff and landed there, just like what Chase told me that there was nests.

Nests of different shapes and sizes, then I saw one that looked perfect and some material in the left corner to build a nest. I gathered the materials and started to build one like the one I saw and placed the nest on a flat rock in the right corner where the shadows hit it the most. I guess that my Night Fury instincts took over to build my nest in the dark.

Then I heard a dragon landed behind me and when I turned my jaw dropped because in front of me was a Flightmare and a Snaptrapper.

* * *

 **Toothless' P.O.V**

I flapped my wings and lifted my head if I could catch a whiff just a small whiff of my missing best friend. Behind me was the other humans riding their dragons who are also worried about their friend.

 _"Don't worry Toothless, we will find Hiccup,"_ Stormfly chirped at me to reassure me.

 _"Yeah, I bet Hiccup is going home as we speak,"_ Meatlug grumbled to me.

"Maybe we should turn around Toothless," Astrid said to me but all I did was warbled sadly. "I know Toothless but we need more supplies to find Hiccup, come on." Astrid turned Stormfly around.

I was about to turn around then something caught my attention, I swiveled my head around towards the east and then I realized it was Hiccup's scent. I looked east than I saw an island with a enormous mountain in the middle.

I roared to catch everyone's attention.

* * *

 **Astrid's P.O.V**

When I was about to give up searching for the day I heard Hiccup roared to catch our attentions. Then I saw Toothless flying down to an island with an enormous mountain in the middle.

"Guys I think Toothless found something on the island," I said to the other riders.

"Wow look at that size of that mountain, I am writing this down," Fishlegs scribbling down on the notebook.

"Stop writing in your journal all we know that Hiccup could be down on that island," shouted Snotlout. We all dived where Toothless was walking and sniffing a ... campsite. We all walked around for a several minutes and found some human footprints.

"Guys I think that this is Hiccup's footprints!" Fishlegs shouted in excitement. Me, Fishlegs, and Snotlout were talking about where the footprints are heading.

"Uhh.. guys, GUYS!" shouted Tuffnut.

"WHAT!" we all shouted back. Tuffnut motioned us to take a several steps back, then we all gasped at what we saw. There was Hiccup's footprints with a flurry of dragon footprints as well.

"Umm Fishlegs, what types of dragon is that," I said with a little fear in my voice.

"Those are...," Fishlegs paused with eyes widening with absolute fear.

"WHAT ARE THOSE FISHLEGS!" Snotlout shouted with frustration.

"Those are Night Fury prints," Fishlegs gasped.

"But Toothless is here," Ruffnut pointed at Toothless.

"That means there is another Night Fury here!" Fishlegs said with fear and excitement. Then everyone gasped.

* * *

 **Thank you guys for supporting me. Next weekend I will be submitting new stories about Ultimate Spider-Man, Ben 10, and more of HTTYD. Remember to answer my questions. Bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone, I am back. Right now I am n High School and have cross country practice. So Thank you for being patient. Make sure to check out my new stories.**

* * *

 _Previously..._

 _Astrid's P.O.V_

 _We all dived where Toothless was walking and sniffing a ... campsite. We all walked around for a several minutes and found some human footprints._

 _"Guys I think that this is Hiccup's footprints!" Fishlegs shouted in excitement. Me, Fishlegs, and Snotlout were talking about where the footprints are heading._

 _"Uhh.. guys, GUYS!" shouted Tuffnut._

 _"WHAT!" we all shouted back. Tuffnut motioned us to take a several steps back, then we all gasped at what we saw. There was Hiccup's footprints with a flurry of dragon footprints as well._

 _"Umm Fishlegs, what types of dragon is that," I said with a little fear in my voice._

 _"Those are...," Fishlegs paused with eyes widening with absolute fear._

 _"WHAT ARE THOSE FISHLEGS!" Snotlout shouted with frustration._

 _"Those are Night Fury prints," Fishlegs gasped._

 _"But Toothless is here," Ruffnut pointed at Toothless._

 _"That means there is another Night Fury here!" Fishlegs said with fear and excitement. Then everyone gasped._

* * *

 **Astrid's P.O.V**

"Wait, wait , wait, so Fishlegs you are telling me that there is another Night Fury and it could have taken Hiccup," I said frantically.

"Uuh, maybe," Fishlegs said trembling head to toe. At that moment I felt a small, hot tear fall down my face of thinking that my best friend was taken to where Thor knows where. We all just stared at the ground sadly thinking what happened to our friend and leader, then out of the blue we heard a roar from Toothless. We turned around and saw Toothless bounded out of the woods and telling us to follow him.

"Guys I think Toothless found something," I said to the others then followed Toothless through the brush. As we walked, we all stopped and gasped in amazement as in front of us was the tall mountain and we saw several dragons coming in and out of the mountain.

"Uh, guys are you know what's going on right?" Tuffnut asked raising his finger up the mountain.

"The mountain is being used as a sanctuary for these wild dragons and Hiccup could be in there," Fishlegs explained while analyzing the mountain.

"Oh, I was thinking about something that had rainy days and bad fish, but your way is better," Tuffnut said.

"Well if Hiccup is in there we just fly in and grab him," Snotlout said.

"I don't think it will be that easy Snotlout," I replied.

"Yeah, with all those dragons we don't know what they will do and they may also see us as a threat to their home," Fishlegs once again explained.

"Hey everyone," Ruffnut yelled and we all looked at her as she pointed at the mountain. Once again we gasped and saw some the dragons flying out and flying towards the coast.

"Everyone get on your dragons and fly silently into the nest," I ordered. We all mounted our dragons and flew up towards a cave that kept twisting and turning and eventually it led up and a bright light hit us. As our eyes adjusted we saw a sanctuary inside of the mountain just like Fishlegs predicted.

There was cliffs lining the sides of the mountain which contain nests to sleep or relax, the center was like an arena to have meetings or play fights, and when I looked up there was an opening which showed the blue sky. For a whole minute we were speechless and then we all backed up to a rock to hide us.

"Wow!" Snotlout said and we all nodded in agreement. Then all the dragons flew down like having a meeting with the center a Deadly Nadder.

"Look at all these dragons I one place some sort of village," Fishlegs squealed.

"What kind of dragons are there Fishlegs?" I asked with lots of curiosity.

"Let's see," Fishlegs taking out his cards and analyzing, "We have some Deadly Nadders, Gronckles, Monstrous Nightmares, Zipplebacks." Then we heard Fishlegs gasp and squeal in excitement. "We also have some Thunderdrums, Changewings, Timberjacks, Scauldrons, Speed Stingers, and even..." Then he stopped as his eyes widened even more like a bulging frog.

When we looked at what he was looking there was a Flightmare and a Snaptrapper equally rare dragons.

"I don't believe it," I whispered and the others nodded in agreement. Then all of a sudden the whole mountain shook and all the dragons flew out like going into a battle.

"Dragons everyone, let's go see what is happening," I shouted as I mounted Stormfly and flew out of the mountain. Right there on the northern side of the mountain where the mountain hits the coast we saw ships but not ordinary ships they were Dragon Hunters.

"Guys we have to protect the mountain or else the Hunters will get away with all these dragons," I ordered. When we were about to attack we heard a thunderous roar and saw the dragons diving into to attack the Hunters and us. Then we saw the leader Deadly Nadder stop in front of us and looked into my eyes like if she knew we are going to help her.

"We are on your side and we can help," I explained with my hand stretched out. Then I felt her cold scales touch my hand accepting me to help them and I turned around to the other Riders.

"Come on guys we have some dragons to save!" I yelled. They all nodded and we charged into battle but we all stopped to a sound that sounded familiar. When we looked up we saw a black streak zoomed across the sky and shot a plasma ball into a ship then I looked at my right to see Toothless hovering right next to me looking at the black streak that was coming towards us.

We all gasped to see another Night Fury which was the same size as Toothless but with a longer tail and multi-changing colored eyes.

* * *

 **There we go, the Dragon Hunters discovered the island and guess who is in front of them. Bye!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone I am back. Sorry if you didn't want to update earlier but homework is crazy and on Saturday I ran 12 MILES and I am exhausted.**

 **Well anyway make sure to follow and comment on how I am doing and what you want me to improve. Remember to me your opinions are important to me.**

 **Also if you are into Ben 10 Omniverse please check out my new story! Thank you all for your support and also Signing Out ;-p!**

* * *

 _ **Previously...**_

 _Then we saw the leader Deadly Nadder stop in front of us and looked into my eyes like if she knew we are going to help her._

 _"We are on your side and we can help," I explained with my hand stretched out. Then I felt her cold scales touch my hand accepting me to help them and I turned around to the other Riders._

 _"Come on guys we have some dragons to save!" I yelled. They all nodded and we charged into battle but we all stopped to a sound that sounded familiar. When we looked up we saw a black streak zoomed across the sky and shot a plasma ball into a ship then I looked at my right to see Toothless hovering right next to me looking at the black streak that was coming towards us._

 _We all gasped to see another Night Fury which was the same size as Toothless but with a longer tail and multi-changing colored eyes._

* * *

 **Hiccup's P.O.V**

My jaw was gaping like a fish when I saw two pretty rare dragons and one of them was one I have never seen before. Then the Snaptrapper noticed me then flew off in the opposite direction also the Flightmare did the same. _'Why are they flying away from me?'_ I wondered as I tilted my head. My stomach grumbled in annoyance which reminded that I hadn't eaten in a day.

I lifted my long ebony wings and flapped them to where the feeding cliff is which on the fifth cliff. As I landed I saw dents on the floor that were holding different types of food for different species of dragons. There was salmon, cod, glowing algae, sea slugs, and for Typhoomerangs were... _I shuddered for no reason ..._ eels.

I walked towards the cod crater and dipped my head in the water and found myself with a flapping cod in my mouth. I tilted my head up to swallow the fish while chewing. The fish tasted weird as slimed down my throat but also tasted delicious as I tasted blood in my mouth.

As I walked to the salmon crater where there was an orange and red Terrible Terror and a dark blue Deadly Nadder with a white underbelly.

 _"Hello,"_ I said very friendly-like showing a smile like Toothless does. Then the Terrible Terror squealed in fright and scrambled away but the Deadly Nadder stayed put and tilted her head in confusion like I had three heads or something.

 _"Umm.. hi,"_ the Deadly Nadder replied but with a little fright and ruffled her wings. _"My name is Eclipse and I know that you are Shadowglider. Umm I have a question to ask?"_

 _"Shoot away,"_ I replied.

" _My mother told me stories that there is a reason there is barely any Night Furies left,"_ Eclipse said, _"Night Furies were known to be powerful dragons but aggressive and mean dragons who wanted to control everyone. Then a lightning storm appeared on their island and after that there was o sign what happened to the Night Furies."_

 _"But when I was human I have a dragon named Toothless and he was sweet as a puppy,"_ I replied tilting my head in curiosity.

 _"Well that what was my mother told me,"_ Eclipse explained, _"The reason is that other dragons run off is that what my mother told me other dragons' mother told them the story too. The story was called the Forbidden Dragons and shows us that Night Furies presence means bad luck."_

 _"If dragons believe everything the story says then why didn't you run away?"_ I asked in total curiosity.

 _"Well I am a sensible dragon and I don't believe in stories,"_ Eclipse replied with smugness and puffing out her chest. _"Also,-"_ Then her sentence ws called off when we heard Dagger gave a roar for a meeting.

* * *

 **Sorry if this chapter is short I am writing another one on Monday! Signing out ;-p**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone a new chapter has arrived this will be a long chapter just FOR YOU! Don't forget to review and remember the more reviews the more I will write!**

* * *

 _ **Previously...**_

 _"My mother told me stories that there is a reason there is barely any Night Furies left," Eclipse said, "Night Furies were known to be powerful dragons but aggressive and mean dragons who wanted to control everyone. Then a lightning storm appeared on their island and after that there was o sign what happened to the Night Furies."_

 _"But when I was human I have a dragon named Toothless and he was sweet as a puppy," I replied tilting my head in curiosity._

 _"Well that what was my mother told me," Eclipse explained, "The reason is that other dragons run off is that what my mother told me other dragons' mother told them the story too. The story was called the Forbidden Dragons and shows us that Night Furies presence means bad luck."_

 _"If dragons believe everything the story says then why didn't you run away?" I asked in total curiosity._

 _"Well I am a sensible dragon and I don't believe in stories," Eclipse replied with smugness and puffing out her chest. "Also,-" Then her sentence was called off when we heard Dagger gave a roar for a meeting._

* * *

 **Hiccup's P.O.V**

Eclipse and me raised our wings and flew down to the lowest center when I raised my head I noticed dragons coming into the mountain.

Just like the other dragons I met, they all avoided me because of "bad luck". Dragons settled down but only Eclipse, Granite, Magma, Buster, Echo, Water Glider, Shard, Torchfang, Thorn, Firehunter, and Adder and Fang stayed beside me but others kept throwing glances at me and whispering about my eyes and "bad luck".

Dagger gave thunderous roar to indicate that the meeting started, whispers slowly died down and the moving of wings and feet.

 _"Hello all fellow dragons, I have some news from a dawn patrol,"_ Dagger informed us while pacing side to side, _"The information stated that their is HUMAN ships that are coming onto the shores with weapons for battle!"_

The silence for a moment was so silent that you can hear a pin drop about a mile away (Because of dragons hearing). Then shouts, roars, and comments erupted in the mountain of what should we do. Dagger roared again in an annoyed tone to tell us to be quiet so she can continue.

 _"This is not the time to panic. That is what the humans want us to do to pick us off while we are distracted."_ Dagger roared , _"This is the plan, Deadly Nadders, Monstrous Nightmare, Gronckles, Typhoomerangs, and Zipplebacks will follow me to form the first wave attack from the sky."_

 _"Then the second wave will be from the water so the Scauldrons and Thunderdrums. The third wave will be on the ground and in the forest which will be Speed Stingers, Timberjacks, Flightmare, Snaptrapper, and Changewings. The final wave will be Shadow Glider to take out any dragons if they get captured."_

When she said my name all the dragons looked towards me and I nodded to indicate that I understood what she said.

 _"Well!"_ Dagger shouted at us, _"What are you waiting for, an invitation? MOVE, MOVE, MOVE!"_

Then all Valhalla broke loose as dragons took off and lined up behind Dagger while I am at the end of the waves waiting for the command. The sky dragons took off straight up, the water dragons flew down a left tunnel to go in the water, and the forest dragons went off to a side tunnel to move into position while I stayed at the top of the mountain to wait for a dragon to get captured.

As I watched the dragons flew into battle I noticed Dagger stopped in front of another Deadly Nadder but with a RIDER! My heart skipped in joy that in front battling was my friends, my family here with me!

Catching my attention was Rhyker and Dagur aiming their weapons at my friends so I lifted my wings took off and dove while making the famous Night Fury shrill. I blasted a plasma blast in the center of the ship knocking off the hunters off their feet.

I shot straight up and flew towards Astrid and Stormfly hovering in front of them with a smile and their faces was with shock!

 **Astrid's P.O.V**

The second Night Fury was I front of us hovering with a gummy smile and multi-coloring eyes filled with happiness and for some reason relief. When I looked around to the other riders their faces were priceless but Fishlegs was stuttering without the words that in front of us is the known second Night Fury.

"Come on guys, we job to do," I ordered as they nodded in reply and the Deadly Nadder in front of us roared a command then all Valhalla broke in front of us as many dragons from the sky, ground, and water went into battle.

"Okay Fishlegs what types of dragons are we looking at," I turned my head to see him shuffling through these cards.

"We have in the sky Deadly Nadders, Monstrous Nightmare, Typhoomerangs, Zipplebacks, and Gronckles. _"_ He stated with some cards in his hands. "Then in the water we have Thunderdrums and Scauldrons. Finally we have in the forest Timberjacks."

Then he stopped with an excited gasp and high-pitched squeal in joy. "Okay, okay then in the forest we have Timberjacks, Speed Stingers, Changewings, a Snaptrapper, and a Flightmare! And of course the Night Fury."

Snotlout, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, and me gasped as we heard some names that of dragons who rare and are not very good with socializing with other dragons.

"What if that Night Fury is the one that took Hiccup?" Snotlout asked loudly.

"Well that doesn't matter right now," I stated as I dove into the heat of battle.

 **Dagur's P.O.V**

"Whooh hooh, looked at all these rare dragons!" I jumped excitedly up and down.

"Hmm, seems the Dragon Riders have come to join the party," Rhyker stated his brushing his chin in thought.

"Finally this is my chance to eliminate Hiccup and that Night Fury of his," I exclaimed with some madness, "Now everyone focus on that NIGHT FURY!" I yelled.

Then me and Rhyker started to load the weapons and aimed at the Riders. Rhyker raise his sword to signal his men to fir the bolas then we heard a famous Night Fury shrill. When I looked up there was a streak of lack and hit us with a purple fireball that threw us off balance and fired the bolas into the ocean.

"Okay who did that," I yelled into the sky and everyone's jaw dropped when we saw a NIGHT FURY hovering in front if the Riders while they look like they were talking about strategy.

"Uhh is that what I think that is?" I looked at Rhyker with an astonished face. Rhyker's face was with confusion and astonishment then it morphed into an evil grin.

"All men focus your fire on that Night Fury so we can take it to Viggo!" Rhyker yelled in a demanding tone. On the ship was hustling and bustling but then it was stopped when dragons erupted from the water and knocked the ship making it tilt and sway. When we were distracted bursts of fire was erupted behind us setting sails on fire.

Then two high-pitched shrills coming from the east and west coming in and did a barrel roll but shooting multiple lasts knocking out our weapons and men. This all continued for a several minutes causing mayhem until we had a several ships left in good shape while others were sinking. Also men that we ordered to go into the forest were being driven from even more dragons!

"Sir," I heard behind to see Savage, "We are getting destroyed and we hadn't caught a single dragon because the Riders keep freeing them."

"Wait we are not leaving yet," Rhyker scowling into the sky and looking at the dragons. "Look that Deadly Nadder, it is giving orders to other dragons. Take er and all the dragons won't know what to do." The remaining men fired their bolas then we heard a shriek as we saw the leader fall onto the ship struggling in the nets and bolas. Men started to chain her up then we saw the Night Fury came in and blasted everyone away from the leader.

He bit through the ropes and nets then the Nadder stood up shaking and growling at us to back off. When the duo were about to take off Rhyker got up and fired a dragon-proof chain rope at the Night Fury. Then all of us cheered when we saw the rope hit its target and wrapping around the wings, immobilizing it.

Rhyker and me jumped on it and started to push it towards a dragon-proof cage on the deck. The task was extremely difficult because the Night Fury kept struggling and fighting against us and eventually we had it secured. Then we saw the Dragon Riders flying towards but scattered as Dragon Root arrows were shot at them.

"Farewell Dragon Riders until we meet again," Rhyker saluted.

"Thank you for the Night Fury," I shouted. We turned around to sail away.

"Set sail for Viggo's Island," he ordered then looked at the Night Fury and smirked in confidence.

* * *

 **There you go another chapter done. Hope you liked it. Don't forget to comment and follow the story. Tahitiseabreeze signing out :-p**


	9. Chapter 9

**Heyo everyone I am back with a new chapter! Remember hope you like it and if you have any ideas for me to add or improve just say so! Right now I am going slow because my schedule is SO busy as a Freshmen in HIGH SCHOOL!**

 **Please review of what you think it is helping me to keep going!**

* * *

 _ **Previously...**_

 _When the duo were about to take off Rhyker got up and fired a dragon-proof chain rope at the Night Fury. Then all of us cheered when we saw the rope hit its target and wrapping around the wings, immobilizing it._

 _Rhyker and me jumped on it and started to push it towards a dragon-proof cage on the deck. The task was extremely difficult because the Night Fury kept struggling and fighting against us and eventually we had it secured. Then we saw the Dragon Riders flying towards but scattered as Dragon Root arrows were shot at them._

 _"Farewell Dragon Riders until we meet again," Rhyker saluted._

 _"Thank you for the Night Fury," I shouted. We turned around to sail away._

 _"Set sail for Viggo's Island," he ordered then looked at the Night Fury and smirked in confidence._

* * *

 **Hiccup's P.O.V**

I tried to blast the cage for the thousandth time but no luck of course since it is a dragon-proof cage. During the battle I saved Dagger from being captured but ending up myself being captured instead. After the Hunter ship sailed off for a good distance, Rhyker ordered his men to put down on the deck below for a surprise for Viggo Grimborn.

So right now I am below the deck trying ways to escape into the sky and freedom and back to my friends. Then my sensitive ears picked up that Dagur and Rhyker were coming down the stairway, so I dropped onto the floor and acted not to be so interesting or fierce.

I kept doing that exercise to fool the Hunters who checks on me and so far it worked. All they did was watch me and tilt their heads in confusion as this lazy dragon is the "unholy offspring of lightning and death itself". In the inside I will chuckle and their puzzled looks, but now I positioned myself by laying down and wrapping my tail around my legs, putting my head down on the floor, and opened my eyes half-open looking bored.

"What do you think it is doing?" I heard Dagur whispered to Rhyker of unsure what to do and saw him lean over to Rhyker.

"I don't know," Rhyker shrugged his shoulders. He pointed towards a guard, "Go get the dragon some food, maybe that will help." Rhyker finished as he went up the stairway, while the guard ran off to who Thor knows where.

While Rhyker went up to the deck, Dagur stayed where I am kneeling on one knee and looking at me like something is wrong. "Hmm, Hiccup's Night Fury gave us a lot of trouble, why don't you," he asked in puzzlement. I just moved my tail in front of my face and fanned the tail fins to block my face like what Toothless does.

Then I heard a door creak and footsteps coming down towards the cage I am in, and noticed the guard with the fish trembling head to toe.

"Well what are you waiting for," Dagur shouted, "Look at it, it is so lazy." Then a mischievous idea popped into my head and I know that I am not mischievous but maybe it is the Night Fury one of many instincts. When the guard put his hands through the bars holding a cod, I rose up and moved forward with a gummy mouth, hiding my teeth, and having innocent eyes.

"Hmm, toothless," Dagur said thoughtfully. Then in a blink of an eye I put out my teeth and snatched the cod in a split second, then tilted my head up to chew and swallow the cod. When I lowered my head, their faces was with puzzlement and fear also understanding.

"No wonder Hiccup called his dragon Toothless because of retractable teeth," Dagur broke the silence while the guard fainted on the spot. Then Rhyker walked down the stairway, with his hands behind his back. Then I heard a familiar voice that made my anger boil.

"Well brother, I saw no one taking out dragons and I heard that you caught only one," said the mysterious figure.

"Oh, you will be very pleased," Rhyker replied glaring at me while motioning the figure to come closer, "Viggo."

 **Astrid's P.O.V**

I stared at my ceiling in boredness and thought back what happened for the last few days. Hiccup goes missing, we find a mysterious island with many dragons, found another Night Fury, and we let the Hunters capture the Night Fury. But what puzzled me was the eyes of that Night Fury kept changing color and for some reason it looked like it was happy to see me.

Then I heard a knock outside of my hut and walked towards and find Snotlout on Hookfang.

"Fishlegs called a meeting in the clubhouse," he stated boredly as he flew towards the clubhouse. I whistled and Stormfly came and I mounted her to fly towards the clubhouse. Right there was the rest of the Riders there each spread out looking bored and sad that our leader is gone. When I dismounted, I noticed Toothless looking at Fishlegs looking excited like he knew what Fishlegs is going to say.

"Fishlegs, what's wrong?" I asked when I saw a frantic Fishlegs jumping up and down in excitement.

"I found out what happened to Hiccup and where he is!" he shouted in excitement. Then everyone straightened up and looking intense.

"Well where is he?" I ordered.

"Well, you know that second Night Fury that we let the Hunters capture," he replied while twiddling his fingers nervously. We all nodded to indicate we know.

"The Night Fury is Hiccup!" he finished.

* * *

 **There is a new chapter so Viggo entered and the Riders found out! What excitement will fate take the Riders! Stay tuned!**

 **-Tahitiseeabreeze**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everyone I am back with another chapter. Sorry if overdue I have testing to do I have to do keep those grades up! So the usual, don't forget to follow and review.**

* * *

 _ **Previously...**_

 _Then Rhyker walked down the stairway, with his hands behind his back. Then I heard a familiar voice that made my anger boil._

 _"Well brother, I saw no one taking out dragons and I heard that you caught only one," said the mysterious figure._

 _"Oh, you will be very pleased," Rhyker replied glaring at me while motioning the figure to come closer, "Viggo."_

 _"Fishlegs, what's wrong?" I asked when I saw a frantic Fishlegs jumping up and down in excitement._

 _"I found out what happened to Hiccup and where he is!" he shouted in excitement. Then everyone straightened up and looking intense._

 _"Well where is he?" I ordered._

 _"Well, you know that second Night Fury that we let the Hunters capture," he replied while twiddling his fingers nervously. We all nodded to indicate we know._

 _"The Night Fury is Hiccup!" he finished._

* * *

 **Hiccup's P.O.V**

I immediately with unnatural speed jumped up and started to bare my teeth and growled with upmost disgust.

"Huh, that is the first time that dragon woke up since we caught it," Dagur dumbfounded.

"My, my Rhyker if I just heard about it I wouldn't believe it with my own eyes," Viggo looked at me pure awe and bewilderment. "But are you sure it isn't Hiccup's Night Fury?"

"Absolutely," Dagur replied, he motioned some guards forward, "Put the harness on so Viggo can take a admirable look." Three apprehensive Hunters hobbled their way over and pulled a lever. Mental note that I can use those levers to free other dragons. Anyways the middle held a brown leather harness that other people put on Toothless, once he inched a little closer I growled and took a step further.

The Hunter shrieked and ran up the stairway and I heard him throw himself overboard with a splash. I snickered to myself in amusement then I noticed the other two started to walk closer. I sat down and watched them shaking from head to toe as they approached me.

After a several inches from my face, I pounced on them and gave an earsplitting roar like the one when I first met Toothless. Ruffling their hair as I roared and giving them future nightmares as I snorted at them and got off.

The two also followed pursuit just like the first one throwing themselves overboard too. Then I felt a heavy weight jumped on me, knocking my breathe out during the process. I looked up and say Rhyker on me trying to attach the harness but I wouldn't stand to be harnessed like a wild animal.

I bucked up and down in order to unburden the Hunter off my back. Then I felt rough hands shut my mouth and pinned me on the wooden deck and glanced up to see Dagur. I looked forward and saw Viggo traipse towards me and in his grasp was the harness which let out a spark inside me to not give up.

I lapidate Dagur off my head and turned my head around to face Rhyker while engaging my mouth to release a familiar gas to fire at him. His eyes widened as he rolled off of me and ran out of the cage then I swept my tail on the ground successfully tripping Rhyker and Dagur.

Then my vision started to turn into black and white and felt my pupils delated as my predatory instincts took over. I turned around and lunged at Viggo with pure hatred but luckily for him he rolled out of the way.

I faced him while hissing at him with my teeth bared out and staring him with a hawkish glare and started to stalk him into a corner. When I was about to open my mouth to end this once and for all, I snapped back into reality noticing what I done as I turned around.

The next thing I felt was piercing feeling in my front leg and noticed a dragon root arrow! When I looked around I saw Viggo holding a bow with a satisfying grin as the edges of my sight started to blur more and more.

My whole body started to feel cold and numb and my head becoming fuzzy and disoriented. I shoke my head in hope to lose my confusing mind then I ran off towards the stairway and climbed up, ignoring how numb my body felt.

That was when I took a fresh breath of freedom and clear air which encouraged me to lift my wings to take off to escape. But all that left me as I felt bolas wrap around my wings and tail fins, a net fell upon me, and another dragon root arrow struck into my tail. I gave out a yowl of pure pain as I lifted my head and then all my hope left me like a breeze blowing away a leaf.

I opened my eyes once again seeing Viggo kneeling with evil but pure happiness.

"Not today, dragon you belong to me now!" he exclaimed as I knew that my fate was sealed.

* * *

 **A new chapter done hope you like it! This whole week I will try to update everyday to make up to you guys for waiting patiently for me to return.**

 **What will happen to Hiccup now and what does Viggo have in store for him? So many questions, don't forget to review I run on reviews.**

 **Signing out Tahitiseabreeze ;-p**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello everyone! Yes, I am back with a new chapter of Soul Flower.**

 **For you guys this chapter and the next chapter will all be Hiccup's p.o.v. Hope you like the story and make sure to review it will help push forward!**

 **P.S. Thanks to everyone who gave some new ideas and also thanks for being there for me when I need you most!**

* * *

 ** _Previously..._**

 _My whole body started to feel cold and numb and my head becoming fuzzy and disoriented. I shoke my head in hope to lose my confusing mind then I ran off towards the stairway and climbed up, ignoring how numb my body felt._

 _That was when I took a fresh breath of freedom and clear air which encouraged me to lift my wings to take off to escape. But all that left me as I felt bolas wrap around my wings and tail fins, a net fell upon me, and another dragon root arrow struck into my tail. I gave out a yowl of pure pain as I lifted my head and then all my hope left me like a breeze blowing away a leaf._

 _I opened my eyes once again seeing Viggo kneeling with evil but pure happiness._

 _"Not today, dragon you belong to me now!" he exclaimed as I knew that my fate was sealed._

* * *

 **Hiccup's P.O.V**

All I could see was black and my body felt cold and unable to move. The last thing I could remember was the weight of the net, the tightness of the bolas around my wings, and the second arrow sealing my fate and hopes of escaping. Then in the distance I heard my friends voices!

"Don't give up, Hiccup!"

"You can do it!"

"Show them who is the real Viking!"

"Come on Hiccup!"

"Come thee Hiccup!"

"Come on Hiccup create some destruction!"

Then my spirit lifted when I heard Toothless' coo which lifted me up to open my eyes. I blinked a several times to drive away the blurriness. As taking in my surroundings I saw multiple cages containing a wide variety of species of dragons, but what disturbed me was their faces containing sadness and grief.

I lifted myself up and felt a tightness around my wings. When I looked at them there was dragon proof chains, keeping them into their tucking position and also connected to the back of the cage to ensure me that I can't escape. Then I heard the cage door opening, revealing a smug looking Viggo Grimborn as examining his greatest prize- me.

I tried to open my mouth but felt a muzzle from me to open my mouth to either fire, call, or bite which took out many of my ideas to escape. So all I can do was send a glare as sharp as Gronckle Iron towards Viggo.

"My, what a magnificent beast you are," Viggo chuckled, "Wonder how much you will cost?" Viggo kept scratching his chin in deep thought. He motioned a several guards and Rhyker to come forward.

"Take this dragon to the arena and make sure he stays there," Viggo ordered. I growled when the Hunters came close with more dragon-proof chains to drag me to the 'arena' which I have no clue about. One hunter had courage to walk up to me first but in blink of a second I raised my front leg and scratched him causing him to fall on the ground as blood trickled out. Right now I knew that I killed him but that didn't cross my mind because I knew he had sold and killed dragons.

The second hunter just took the dead Hunter away towards Thor knows where. Rhyker snarled as he jumped on me to once again to attempt to keep me down just like on my first attempt to escape. I thrust my legs upward squishing Rhyker on the roof of the cage, until I felt him struggling on my back so I eventually let me go.

I knocked him off my back and he fell face first, unconscious, in front of Viggo's feet. I looked up with a smug grin which met Viggo's scowling face but then he started to laugh. He put his right hand in his pocket and brought out some sort of green powder substance which I immediately knew what was it. I shuffled my body towards the end of the cage in attempt to avoid Viggo and kept glancing around to find ways to escape.

Viggo stalked towards me chuckling at me with deep interested. "What a curious creature, so you must know what this substance is," Viggo brought his hand up to his mouth and blew the green powder into my face. I started to feel drowsy, my mind started to fog up filled with happiness plus sweet joy.

"You know that you can't resist Dragon Nip," Viggo boasted triumphantly. I kept shaking my head to drive away the effects of Dragon Nip but all of the sudden the effects wore off. My mind becoming clear and sharp as ever.

I looked up with a drowsy look to trick Viggo into believing that the Dragon Nip worked. He walked with a chain, took off the chain that attached me to the cage, and attached it to a hook on my harness like a chained pet. He ordered some Hunters to drag me out of the cage but the minute my whole body was out, I took immediate action and threw all the Hunters away.

I glared at Viggo and started to stalk him, to end this once and for all!

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed it!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey everyone, Tahitiseabreeze is back. I made another story for a show called Slugterra. Now this chapter will be with the other Dragon Riders!**

 **So I hope you like it! Shoutouts to thearizona, Nightfurylov3r, Windrider340, and ivanganev1992 for the awesome reviews and only reviews for Chapter 13!**

* * *

 _ **Previously...**_

 _He put his right hand in his pocket and brought out some sort of green powder substance which I immediately knew what was it. I shuffled my body towards the end of the cage in attempt to avoid Viggo and kept glancing around to find ways to escape._

 _Viggo stalked towards me chuckling at me with deep interested. "What a curious creature, so you must know what this substance is," Viggo brought his hand up to his mouth and blew the green powder into my face. I started to feel drowsy, my mind started to fog up filled with happiness plus sweet joy._

 _"You know that you can't resist Dragon Nip," Viggo boasted triumphantly. I kept shaking my head to drive away the effects of Dragon Nip but all of the sudden the effects wore off. My mind becoming clear and sharp as ever._

 _I looked up with a drowsy look to trick Viggo into believing that the Dragon Nip worked. He walked with a chain, took off the chain that attached me to the cage, and attached it to a hook on my harness like a chained pet. He ordered some Hunters to drag me out of the cage but the minute my whole body was out, I took immediate action and threw all the Hunters away._

 _I glared at Viggo and started to stalk him to end this once and for all._

* * *

 **Astrid's P.O.V**

There was absolute silence that if you dropped a pin, you will be able to hear it from a several yards away. My mouth hanging in surprise but then closed it and counted in my head _1..2..3!_

"WHAT!"

Fishlegs squirmed under the shout that his friends yelled.

"Woah, woah, let me get this straight," Snotlout shouted shaking his hands, "So you are telling me that Hiccup turned into a dragon!"

"But not just any dragon, a Night Fury!" Heather finished. When she said 'Hiccup' and 'Night Fury', I saw Toothless perked up giving Fishlegs his full attention at the name of his Rider and his best friend.

"Ow, my brain hurts," Ruffnut cried holding his head in a dramatic way of a headache.

"Yeah, mine too," Tuffnut piped up with her twin brother.

"How can you be so sure Fishlegs?" I asked completely ignoring the muttonhead twins.

"Well since Hiccup disappeared, I may or may have not looked at Hiccup's notes and journals," Fishlegs muttered, "But then I stumbled upon some diagrams that he took when he was inspecting the Dragon Eye." Now everyone started to straighten up when we heard finally some good news about Hiccup's whereabouts.

"Well Fishlegs, can you get the notes?" I asked kindly. Then Fishlegs replied with a quick nod and took off running and soon returned with Hiccup's notes, a several minutes later. He came waddling in with his hands balancing at least eight different-colored leather bound journals, a small hill of papers, and on his head he was balancing three scrolls each with tied with a different color of ribbon. We all gathered at the table in the center of the clubhouse where we eat and have meetings.

Fishlegs opened his arms and everything he held fell into a petite mountain of papers and untold knowledge.

"In here is some of Hiccup's papers and journals," Fishlegs sighed.

"SOME!" Snotlout demanded with astonishment.

"Uh, yeah, you won't believe what Hiccup can do," Fishlegs in complete awe then looked down, embarrassed. "But I accidently got carried away so I kind of lost the papers that explains why I think Hiccup is Night Fury."

"Well enough of the chit chat, let's start to find those clues." I ordered. Then we all dove into the abundance of papers. I grabbed a black journal that was covered in some sort of fur and skimmed through it, the twins grabbed two papers each, Snotlout grabbed a blue notebook, Heather took a black journal, and Fishlegs grabbed some scrolls.

My eyes widened with everyone else, what I saw in the journal in my hands had drawings of different dragons we encountered before- the Screaming Death, Death Song, Torch the Typhoomerang, the young Speed Stinger we rescued, etc.

I was in awe, when we use to bully Hiccup before he trained the dragons we would sometimes take his journals and take a sneak peek. After all these years, his drawings improved as I saw amazing realistic sketches.

"Look at this," Heather showed me the black journal which was filled of different machines and creations beyond my own imagination but I didn't have one. I saw some inventions when we were young, then his Gronckle Iron shield with many additions, different types of artificial tails, and some upgrades written for Inferno, his flaming sword.

Snotlout with his eyes widening with every page he reads of a dark blue notebook. I looked over with me eyes widening too when I saw on the pages were battle tactics. One page had so many complicated attacks and defenses that if we tried it, we can stop Viggo and his Hunters with no problem and we can catch them in surprise.

With the twins the pages they grabbed was some personal notes from the time he first trained Toothless all the way when Heather joined us. Then I grabbed another journal but this time it had all the symbols of each class of dragon and in the center was the Strike Class but with the tail fins as one black and one red.

When I was about to open it then, "I got it!" Fishlegs shouted making all of us to snap out of our dazed state. I set down the black journal on the table and when I turned my head I saw Toothless sniffing it curiously, _'Maybe the journal reminds Toothless of Hiccup,'_ I thought but shrugged my shoulders.

I walked up to Fishlegs where he opened one of notebooks with a dark purple ribbon tied which laid on the floor forgotten. He set down the notebook and smoothed it out with his hands. What I saw was some notes and a drawing that looks like other drawings that were in the Dragon Eye.

"This scroll contains some sort of hidden chapter of the Dragon Eye which I am surprised that Hiccup never told us," Fishlegs explained. Then he pointed at some sort of diagram of showing a human with an arrow pointing to a dragon.

"This diagram shows that a human can turn into a dragon but I don't know the source," he explained.

"What is that?" Tuffnut pointed to some sort of words that Hiccup wrote.

"Let me try to read it," Fishlegs used his finger to trace the words and muttered under his breath.

"HURRY UP FISHLEGS!" Snotlout ordered, impatiently.

"Sshh," Fishlegs went back into reading, "Ok it says, 'People and Dragons are closer than they think maybe even they are related. One day I was twiddling with the Dragon Eye until I stumble upon some myths that may be true to prove this statement. I used Toothless' low flame and pressed the mystery class symbol and saw some indications that show a warning to stay away of some sort of-'." The Fishlegs stopped talking.

"Why did you stop Fishlegs?" Heather asked.

"There is no more," Fishlegs raised the notebook for us to see. I grabbed it then I gasped. When I flipped the page, there was some missing pages ripped out maybe to hide something.

"So, what now?" Snotlout asked.

"We keep looking," I stated. Then I heard a chorus of groans which made me snap but I kept inside of me.

"Come on guys remember who we are doing this for?" I sort of pleaded, then I added softly, "We are doing this for Hiccup, he would of this for us too if this happened to any of us." They all looked at each with some stubborn but sad expressions.

"Astrid is right," Heather stepped forward, "He didn't give up on me when I was by myself. You can count on me Astrid." I nodded gratefully and looked at the other Riders. I put my hand in front of me and closed it in a fist then Heather did the same touching mine. One by one everyone joined in. "For Hiccup." I stated.

"FOR HICCUP!" we all shouted throwing our fists in the air. Then we all scattered like leaves in the wind but we scattered with determination to find anything that can help us to find Hiccup. The twins grabbed at least four scrolls each and for once in their lives they were actually reading. Snotlout grabbed an armful of scattered papers and notes and just like the twins he was actually reading. Fishlegs grabbed a several things of everything while grabbed all the journals, also Heather grabbed all the notebooks.

I skimmed through each page but I started to panic as I looked around and saw everyone almost with their piles gone. Then after a several hours, I found myself on the last page of the last piece of Hiccup's notes.

"Nothing!" Heather said clearly frustrated with our outcome.

"We must have miss something or-," Fishlegs stated.

"No way, I am not reading anything ever again!" Snotlout argued, giving Fishlegs a glare.

"Well what do we do know?" Ruffnut asked. Then there was silence which meant we were all thinking. In my mind, I am trying to remember if we missed anything. Then I gasped in realization.

"What happened Astrid," Heather worriedly asked.

"Where is Toothless?" I asked.

* * *

 **There a new chapter, hope you liked it! Next chapter will be with Hiccup!**

 **-Tahitiseabreeze**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey everyone, I am back with a new chapter which will be with Hiccup!**

 **Just to clear things, I will ONLY be updating The Soul Flower all the way until November. And until December starts I will be updating my other stories and also this one. Hope you like it!**

* * *

 ** _Previously..._**

 _Then after a several hours, I found myself on the last page of the last piece of Hiccup's notes._

 _"Nothing!" Heather said clearly frustrated with our outcome._

 _"We must have miss something or-," Fishlegs stated._

 _"No way, I am not reading anything ever again!" Snotlout argued, giving Fishlegs a glare._

 _"Well what do we do know?" Ruffnut asked. Then there was silence which meant we were all thinking. In my mind, I am trying to remember if we missed anything. Then I gasped in realization._

 _"What happened Astrid," Heather worriedly asked._

 _"Where is Toothless?" I asked._

* * *

 **Hiccup's P.O.V**

I started to stalk Viggo to end this once and for all. To end his Dragon Hunters and his auctions for selling dragons as merchandise.

Just like on the ship, everything was going blurry on the edges and everything was becoming tinted blood red. Inside of me, I felt the Night Fury instinct rushing through me inside my head.

 _'Kill him, end him, end anyone who dares to oppose you',_ the voice inside my head kept chanting and trying to persuade me.

I felt myself inching closer and closer with my claws extending to their sharpest point, and my wings encircling me to make me look intimidating and straight down terrifying like some sort of demon. I didn't not know why this position feel right in this situation.

Snapping out of my thoughts, I was opening my mouth extending my retractable teeth to their sharpest, deadliest point. Then when I looked up, Viggo was actually trembling in absolute fear and Viggo Grimborn is never scared.

Then just like in the ship, I snapped out of the deadly trance and everything was gaining its color, the blood red disappearing. My claws retracted into their usual position, my teeth pushed back into my gums, my tail fins calmed down which were flared up, and my wings closing in my sides.

I took one more step towards Viggo, and gave a threatening growl to show to never mess with me again.

I put my right leg over my left one, turning around but then I heard some sort of thwip noise. I glanced over me, my eyes broadening as what I saw coming to me. I tried to jump out of the way but I timed it wrong.

Then there was a sharp but quick sense of pain coursing through my tail, as a bola ensnared my two tail fins causing some deep bruises and burns as the ropes got tangled and added more pressure. Well there goes one way of escaping off this island.

When I looked, I saw more Dragon Hunters that were from the docks running who were coming to protect their leader. I took a brisk glance around where I can make a hasty escape, then my keen eyesight spotted a forest on the left that leads to what looks from the distance, a mountain.

I took off as fast as my legs can carry me which was pretty darn fast.

Then as I looked around there was blurs around me so I stopped, thinking that I got enough distance from me and the Hunters. I looked around then my stomach started to grumble in annoyance to tell me that I am hungry. Also my mouth was dry and hot from all the fighting and running.

I raised my head and sniffed then I started to run north to where I caught a whiff of fresh water. But then I stopped and noticed that what was attracting me was a Hunter base with at least ten Hunters drinking water.

So I backed up slowly, trying not to make a sound. But I was amazed how quiet I can be, I lowered myself into a crouch but moving backwards instead of moving forward. Then I was a reasonable distance away from them, I decided that I should use another sense. So I lifted my ears, closed my eyes and listened to find something.

Then I picked up a sound of a rushing river with splashes occurring which can mean only one thing, fish.

It sounded that it is coming from the east, so instead of running, I decided to some sort of fast trot.

After a several minutes, bushes cleared out and I found myself in a clearing with beautiful green grass with wildflowers scattered everywhere. Then I spotted a river with indeed fish jumping out of the water. It looked like my luck was turning for the better so I took a step forward.

Then something inside told me to stay where I am. I narrowed my eyes and I noticed between two rocks there was a trip line that could let out an alarm or a trap. I just took a clean hop over it. This time I decided to walk slowly and my senses started to become alive.

Then I walked across the grass then my brain was becoming fuzzy then I started to think that I should stop here and lay down. I shook my head in realization that I am in a field of Dragon Nip which explains the dull senses and how that everything is amazing.

But whenever I was successfully snap out the Dragon Nip will come back and nip at my brain to stay.

So I raised my right foreleg and pinched it with my teeth to use pain to wake me up.

I bounded forward to escape which now I found my self facing the riverbed but between all the rocks were trip lines.

In my head I came up with a plan, I backed up but avoiding the Dragon Nip then I sprinted forward and took a bounding leap over the rocks and into the river.

I gave a sigh in relief that I just avoided all the traps. Then I raised my head in triumph and sneered playfully at the traps. I looked down at the river and saw fish swimming through my legs and tail. I was literally drooling at the sight of them because I hadn't eaten since I was trapped in the ship.

Then something inside me was going nuts and crazy. _'MOVE, GET OUT OF THE RIVER, RUN,'_ the voice screamed hysterically in my head. I narrowed my eyes but there wasn't fish weaving through my legs but EELS! Disgusting, dangerous, slimy eels were touching me.

I hissed and bared my teeth, I pushed my legs into the air jumping up and down to avoid the eels. I kept jumping and dodging until eventually one of the eels grabbed my leg and made me slip into the water.

Attracted my the commotion, the rest of the pod of eels came and started to nip at my sides, legs, tail, and wings.

I closed my mouth shut, remembering what happened to Toothless when he devoured an eel.

I opened my wings fast and full of pure force throwing off the eels and scattering them in all different directions from the water to also maybe I threw some in the nearby trees. I ran to the other side of the riverbed where there wasn't any traps.

Soon after taking a few breathers, my legs collapsed on themselves bringing me down on the warm rocks. I felt so nice to just lay down and not to worry of being captured or killed. The bola! I picked myself up on a sitting position and moved my heavy tail and wrapped it around my legs to get a better inspection.

I noticed that the bola was more tangled than how it is usual suppose to be. Using most of my tail's strength, I brought it up to my mouth and started to biting and tugging on the rope. Soon enough one by one it started to break. I set down my tail and drank some water but watching out for any revengeful eels.

I looked back to my tail and found that all I need to do one more tug and the bola will come off.

Then I heard yelling and I glanced. I saw a group of Hunters led by Rhyker, Viggo, and Dagur who recovered from earlier running through the field of Dragon Nip. Rhyker's and Dagur's eyes widened to find me that I crossed all their traps successfully, while Viggo looked at me with calculating eyes but with a little fascination and curiosity.

I turned around and took off like the wind into the forest, not caring in which direction I was going or how much noise I was making.

Soon after a several minutes which felt like seconds, I stopped so hard that I made skid marks deep in the ground. In front if me was a beautiful field but it was full of Blue Oleanders which was deadly poisonous to reptiles including dragons.

Then behind me I heard the Hunters chasing after me following my path of broken bushes and footprints. I took a deep breath in and bounded forward into the deadly blue flora.

But as I was running I wasn't feeling sick or sneezing like a mad man.

Maybe I was immune to Blue Oleander just like I was immune to the high concentrated Dragon Root arrow.

I shook away my thoughts and bounded forward with determination to get off this horrible island. Then I again I skid a little to stop myself from falling off a cliff. I looked glanced at the back of me and saw wide jaws showing that how did a dragon pass through poisonous blue flowers that was suppose to make it sick.

Even Viggo was dumbfounded at the miracle but then he shook his head and started to charge through the field.

I immediately brought my tail to my mouth and took a quick but sharp tug and heard it successfully snap. I laid it down and opened it and closed it, there was a little pain because of the tightness of the rope.

I took a several steps forward and took off of the cliff and beat my wings, so glad that I escaped the tortures island.

But my freedom was short lived as a net came flying towards me.

* * *

 **There you go a new cliffhanger and this is one of the longest chapters I done. Do you think Hiccup is free or will he be captured again? Say your answer and don't forget to review, favorite, and follow!**

 **Peace out!**

 **-Tahitiseabreeze**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey everyone Tahitiseabreeze here! Hope you guys are enjoying The Soul Flower!**

 **Shoutouts to Nightfurylov3r, Guest, and ivanganev1992 for reviewing this story! Stay cool!**

 **Also if you like HTTYD, check out SilverGhostWolf who has amazing stories that I absolutely love!**

 **Have a Happy Thanksgiving! Don't forget to review, favorite, and follow!**

* * *

 _ **Previously...**_

 _Maybe I was immune to Blue Oleander just like I was immune to the high concentrated Dragon Root arrow._

 _I shook away my thoughts and bounded forward with determination to get off this horrible island. Then I again I skid a little to stop myself from falling off a cliff. I looked glanced at the back of me and saw wide jaws showing that how did a dragon pass through poisonous blue flowers that was suppose to make it sick._

 _Even Viggo was dumbfounded at the miracle but then he shook his head and started to charge through the field._

 _I immediately brought my tail to my mouth and took a quick but sharp tug and heard it successfully snap. I laid it down and opened it and closed it, there was a little pain because of the tightness of the rope._

 _I took a several steps forward and took off of the cliff and beat my wings, so glad that I escaped the tortures island._

 _But my freedom was short lived as a net came flying towards me._

* * *

 **Hiccup's P.O.V**

My eyes widened, my body went numb, and my mind froe in fear as I saw the fast approaching net. No, no, no, I didn't want to be caught again. I don't want to be separated from my friends any longer. My mind quickly flashed through all the memories that I had with my friends, no my family.

The first day that we opened the Berk training academy, when we all received our saddles, the battles we faced with the Outcasts, the Berserkers, the Skrill, the Screaming Death, other hostile dragons that tried to kill us, and finally facing the Dragon Hunters.

My heart warmed with fuzziness remembering all those times and my confidence boosted. I am doing this for Toothless, Astrid, the Twins, Fishlegs, Snotlout (even though he is annoying), my father, and Gobber.

 _"For my family!"_ I roared my loudest. I looked behind me and opened my mouth and shot a plasma blast, destroying the net as it fell and burned leaving a trail of smoke.

Then I heard some pitiful roars behind me. I turned around and saw at least four dragons in cages, being treated poorly. Anger boiled inside me, ready to unleash its fury and rage on those who hurts dragons.

I turned around, and dove into dive making the famous whistling noise spooking the Hunters away from the cages.

Some arrows flew at me while I easily dodged them with a grace that I thought I could never do in a lifetime. I opened my tail fins more gaining a boost in speed and fired several purple fireballs, scattering more Hunters.

With all of them dazed I landed on the beach with soft sand between my claws. I walked up to a Razorwhip with blue eyes which was being taken away from its tail spikes. I narrowed my eyes to see the cage was Dragon proof but since I was a human before, I walked around the cage for the entrance.

 _"Might as well give up, it's no use to blast it,"_ I looked up at the Razorwhip but I just smiled mischievously.

 _"What are you planning?"_ the Razorwhip backing up, unsure. I raised my front right leg and used one of my claws to hook under, well, the hook and pulled it upwards. The door successfully opened with the Razorwhip jumping up and down. _"_

 _Thank you, thank you!"_ the Razorwhip kept bowing her head in gratitude, _"How can I ever repay you?"_

 _"Well since a Razorwhip's tail can cut through anything, can you slice the hook of the other dragon's,"_ she nodded in understanding and bounded to the other three dragons. She paused for a second and shouted to me, _"The name is Silverfang,"._

I smiled, but then an arrow whizzed past my ear, barely grazing it. I turned around giving a glare and noticing other hunters were coming. I pointed my head upwards and flew up until I had a clear view of what was going on.

On the beach there was Silverfang releasing an orange Nadder, also she already released a dark green Zippleback which was trying to fend off a hunter. What caught my attention were more Hunters, at least twenty, coming from the north, west, east. I groaned to see Viggo, Rhyker, and Dagur again, of course leading MORE Hunters. Like seriously how many Hunters Viggo has.

Then I saw Silverfang already trying to open the last cage, but she seems to be having troubles by doing so. I dove into a steep dive towards her with the dark green Zippleback and the bright orange Deadly Nadder standing on the sides of her, scattering the remaining Hunters.

Once they heard me landing, Silverfang bounded towards me. _"Sorry-umm,"_ she paused for me to reveal my name. To avoid conflict I chose to use my adopted name.

 _"Shadowglider, my name is Shadowglider."_

 _"Oh, ok,"_ she cleared her throat, _"Seems like I can't open this cage, it looks like it was enforced."_

I walked up to the cage, and I was shocked at the sight but I kept it internal. Inside the green cage was the Flightmare, the very Flightmare that froze me allowing Viggo to take the Dragon Eye. He wore some sort of cross expression between sadness, anger, and relief which was a strange combination. Also he was wearing the same muzzle that allowed Viggo to control his paralyzing mist.

 _"What do you want,"_ he said with loads of aggression, putting on a defensive stance.

 _"I am hear to get you out,"_ I explained calmly.

He snorted, _"Pffhht, good luck with that,"_ then with a pleading tone, _"But please can you get me out of here, I want to spread my wings again, and get this cursed muzzle off."_

Using my human knowledge, it seems like the Hunters tied some sort of enforced iron rope around the hook. I rose on my hind legs and started to untie the ropes just like I use to do when I was human. My claws being the fingers by loosing up the ropes and pulling it. Then thanks to my enhanced hearing I noticed the party of Hunters were approaching.

 _"Silverfang, you and the other dragons try to keep the Hunters at bay while I am untying this."_ I ordered.

The three dragons gave a brisk nod and took off leaving some wind behind them. I turned my attention back to the rope, and in a hustle the rope fell off the lock and I raised my claw again, to unhook the hook.

With a click the Flightmare bounded out, jumping happily. I just smiled at his antics, this was the reason I became a Dragon Rider. I just loved seeing dragons being happy and content.

 _"Thank you, thank you,"_ he kept bowing his head in gratitude, _"The name is Eternalmist, and I already know that you are Shadowglider." "_

 _Nice to meet you Eternalmist but we got some problems coming to us." "_

 _If I can get this cursed harness off, I will be able to paralyze them all in one go!"_

 _"Can you really do that?"_

 _"Yes."_

 _"What I will need you to do is to bow your head and try to stand still as possible."_ He nodded in understanding as he bowed his head and lowered himself, and prepared himself for the pulling. I raised several claws and noticed the strap that held the harness on the dragon so I slipped them in.

 _"Ready,"_ Eternalmist nodded, _"Three, two, one, pull!"_

With all my might I successfully broke the strap when I heard a loud snap. But all that force led my to fall on my back. As I rose myself up the Flightmare shook his head which should be full of numbness of wearing that harness for so long.

 _"Yes, yes I am free!,"_ he gave a triumphant roar. _"Enough of the celebration, it's time for some payback."_ he said very seriously.

We took off with wind trialing us. I landed next to Silverfang who was having trouble to fend off two Hunters so in a blink of an eye I blasted them with two plasma blasts.

 _"Regroup!"_ I shouted with a fierce some roar. The other dragons came up to me which I was in the sky.

 _"Okay here is the plan, I will be that bait to attract them then Silverfang, Deadly Nadder, and the Zippleback with try to corral them. Then Eternalmist, release all the mist you can give."_ They all nodded in understanding.

 _"Lets operate this plan!"_

* * *

 **A new chapter and Hiccup made new friends! Have a happy Thanksgiving!**

 **-Tahitiseabreeze**


	15. Chapter 15

**OMG! I am so sorry everyone that I couldn't update sooner. The Wi-Fi at my house wasn't working! Hope you can forgive my absence and sorry if this story seems to be a little rushed.**

 **-Tahitiseabreeze**

* * *

 _ **Previously...**_

 _"Yes, yes I am free!," he gave a triumphant roar. "Enough of the celebration, it's time for some payback." he said very seriously._

 _We took off with wind trialing us. I landed next to Silverfang who was having trouble to fend off two Hunters so in a blink of an eye I blasted them with two plasma blasts._

 _"Regroup!" I shouted with a fierce some roar. The other dragons came up to me which I was in the sky._

 _"Okay here is the plan, I will be that bait to attract them then Silverfang, Deadly Nadder, and the Zippleback with try to corral them. Then Eternalmist, release all the mist you can give." They all nodded in understanding._

 _"Lets operate this plan!"_

* * *

 **Hiccup's P.O.V**

We were pretty fearsome as a team of a Razorwhip, Deadly Nadder, Hideous Zippleback, a Flightmare, and a Night Fury. Silverfang was shooting her deadly sharp spikes at the Hunters, preventing anyone from running away. Then the Zippleback was gassing and blasting (just like the twins), creating fire walls, also preventing any escaping. Just like Silverfang the Deadly Nadder was shooting her spines and firing her very hot Magnesium flame.

I snapped out of my train if thoughts and joined in on the fun. I tucked into a steep dive making a sharp whistle and blasted a strong plasma blast knocking several Hunters down.

 _"Move them towards where the ocean meets the sand!"_ I roared with several roars replying in understanding. Silverfang zipped past me making a gust of wind and firing her own fireballs. The Zippleback was making more firewalls trapping and redirecting a group of Hunters.

Then behind me I heard a pained shriek. I turned around to see the Deadly Nadder, struck by a Dragon Root arrow on the sand with Viggo, Rhyker, and Dagur tying her up with ropes.

I directed myself towards her, and went into a very fast dive, and landed so hard I created some skid marks in the sand. In front of them I gave a roar, challenging them. I ran towards them and head butted them off the Deadly Nadder. But then I felt a strong flame of pain rushing through my back where my spines were located. I turned to see Dagur smiling very creepily, sending shivers up my spine.

"Just you and me dragon," he cackled.

Then he reached I his back pocket, grasping a rope. In a small jump he mounted on my neck just like how I do with Toothless. In a flash he tied my mouth and put piece of the rope in my mouth and over my tongue just like the way you do with horses. Then he brought out a second rope-where in Thor's name did he get that and tied himself against me ensuring that he doesn't fall off.

A sharp and hard nudge which was felt on my sides. In instinct I took off, shooting straight up in blazing speed, in hope that I will knock Dagur off but no luck. Then a hard tug I felt as Dagur pulled on the reins making me stop going vertical and making me going horizontal.

I shook my head in a crazy manner for my goal which was either to shake off the rope or get Dagur's hands to lose grip on the reins. Then another sharp tug made me stop.

My mind was racing in search of any ideas to knock off this crazy person. Then thinking quick I dove into a straight dive, tucking my wings in, and falling vertically. More sharp tugs were burning in my mouth but I did my best to ignore them. Then I finally noticed that the ocean was fast approaching but I took a deep breath and kept falling.

A rush of sharp cold traveled its way through me, then I felt my back becoming lighter indicating that Dagur lost his grip. Pumping my powerful wings, I shot through the water like a fresh arrow. I am looking down below me, seeing Dagur just emerging from the tiny waves. I did the cooing laugh that Toothless loves to do.

That shows him to never mess with Hiccup Haddock or is it Shadowglider now but who cares, just don't mess with me. Turning in a full 360 circle, I finally spotted the island to the north. A strong beat of my mighty wings, sending me flying in unimaginable speed but as I was coming closer to the island the dragons were losing firepower.

Determination coursed through my veins, pumping my wings and then in a second I heard some sort of boom of like an explosion. Twisting my right tail fin sending me into a tight barrel spin, as I approached closer I fired multiple plasma blasts. I broke my wings open stopping me from spinning anymore, and hovered above the line of dragons.

 _"Now Eternalmist!"_ I cried. Eternalmist came in releasing an extraordinary amount of paralyzing mist, well, paralyzing every single hunter.

After a moment of silence, the silence shattered as I landed on the ground with many happy, roaring dragons. Before I knew it, I was squished under four fearsome dragons who was dogpiling me.

 _"That was AMAZING!"_ Silverfang hopping around me as we all broke apart. _"Whoo, take that Hunters!"_ Eternalmist sneering at the frozen humans.

 _"Ok, ok, we should go away before they wake up,"_ I chuckled at their antics.

 _"Thank you!"_ the Deadly Nadder spoke before she took off with the Zippleback _._

 _"Well I guess, I'll see you guys later,"_ I said facing Silverfang and Eternalmist.

 _"Wait, is it okay if I come with you,"_ Silverfang says making me stop from taking off.

 _"I am required to come with you too since you freed me and saved my life,"_ Eternalmist bows his head, _"I am forever in your debt."_

 _"So can we come with you?"_ Silverfang looks at me waiting for my response.

 _"Okay you can come with me if you like but if you want to stop, you are allowed it,"_ then the next thing I know I was in some sort of wing hug between a Razorwhip and a Flightmare.

 _"Okay lets go to Dragon's Edge!"_ I exclaim but remembering they don't know what it is and they don't know I am human.

 _"What?"_ Silverfang cocks her head in confusion.

 _"Wait you don't mean that place where humans ride the dragons do you, I hate them,"_ Eternalmist hisses.

 _"Okay guys, I have a secret, I'm not really a dragon,"_ I finally feel like I should tell them the truth.

 _"Umm, you are a dragon, you have the wings, tail, feet,"_ Silverfang replies.

 _"No I mean that I use to be a human,"_ I say.

* * *

 **Hey guys, this story will be on hold until June 6 of 2017. Sorry but right now I am on writers block and this and by the time the date comes, I will update all the chapters I've worked on. Hope you understand.**

 **-Tahitiseabreeze**


	16. Chapter 16

**Soul Flower is back on! I'm surprised this story is so popular; I will also be editing the story to be longer and more detailed.**

 **Hope you guys are excited!**

* * *

 _"Okay lets go to Dragon's Edge!" I exclaim but remembering they don't know what it is and they don't know I am human._

 _"What?" Silverfang cocks her head in confusion._

 _"Wait you don't mean that place where humans ride the dragons do you, I hate them," Eternalmist hisses._

 _"Okay guys, I have a secret, I'm not really a dragon," I finally feel like I should tell them the truth._

 _"Umm, you are a dragon, you have the wings, tail, feet," Silverfang replies._

 _"No I mean that I use to be a human," I say._

* * *

 **Hiccup's P.O.V.**

So I finally let the news out to my newly found companions; they seem pretty shocked especially Eternalmist, his posture tense. Then it hit me! Eternalmist was the exact same Flightmare I encountered when I was 15 with Astrid and Fishlegs, also the one Viggo used to steal the Dragon Eye took away from me. He had a grudge with my friends as he drove him from Berk and caused him to be enslaved.

 _"Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait! What,"_ Silverfang stutters, she reminds me of the person who is the innocent of the group; always so carefree and fun.

 _"Well that explains the immense knowledge of unlocking the cages,"_ Eternalmist shrugs, but twitching his tail a bit.

 _"I was a human before but I was stranded on a island. Then I spotted a changing flower and plucked it as it changed into a black rose, some wind blew the flower off the ground the into my mouth. The next thing I knew I was a dragon, wings, tail, and all,"_ I ruffle my wings and lifted my slim tail a bit.

 _"If the flower was a rose, then you must be the human on the Night Fury,"_ Eternalmist slightly growls.

 _"True,"_ I replied, hoping he understands. But boy was I wrong!

With my response given, the Flightmare pounced on me; knocking me on my back then with a powerful push, I thrust him six feet away. He quickly flapped his glowing wings, making him suspended in the air. Something growled in my chest ready for revenge, I growled my eyes slitting as I spread my ebony wings and hissed making him back up a bit. Both of us open our mouths; I was ready to plasma blast him into tomorrow and he was ready to paralyze with his glowing mist.

 _"STOP!"_ Sharp metallic spikes were thrown at us, we landed down back on the ground to see a fuming Silverfang; but it was adorable of how she pouts/frowns with her spikes bristling in a agitation. _"Now both of you, behave!"_ She bares her teeth and extends her wings in threat, her breaths ragged and uneven as she was anger.

 _"Fine, but there's no way I'm going back to where the humans, who gave me misery, live,"_ Eternalmist shakes his head.

 _"Well as leader, I'm sorry. We had to drive you away from Berk since you attacked us,"_ I bow my head then I look up to see Eternalmist slightly shocked.

 _"Well it was because I thought you huma-Vikings were trying to steal my food,"_ Eternalmist replies taking a step closer to me.

 _"Yay! But how are we going to turn you back into human,"_ Silverfang cocks her head to the side.

 _"Wait!"_ I roared, shocking my two friends, _"I had this journal with the flower description so it might have the antidote."_

 _"What's a journal,"_ Eternalmist asks as he cocks his head as well.

 _"Never mind about that, I need to get to Dragon's Edge,"_ I flap my wings and while I was in the air, I scan around only to see ocean for miles. Then it hit me! " _One problem, I don't where are we or which direction to go,"_ I slowly descended back on the beach, hanging my head.

 _"Well if my memory serves me right, there is an island around here with dragons, maybe we could ask them,"_ Eternalmist suggests.

 _"Well what are waiting here for,"_ Silverfang thrusts her metallic wings as she hovers above our heads.

 _"Lead the way Eternalmist,"_ I offer as I take to the air as well.

 _"It's to the...west,"_ Eternalmist remembers as we fly off to the west.

 **(2 Hours Later)**

I look down at my reflection as we skim across the blue ocean. I can't believe that I'm a Night Fury; with my black color, slim tail, and color-changing round eyes. But I was panting as I wasn't a dragon for very long; so I am inexperienced at the field. I'm a full-blooded dragon; well expect that I still have my human knowledge and brain. The freedom of a dragon was indescribable , they get to be free and do whatever they want. And they're nearly unstoppable as they could take armadas and armies if dragons work together in groups. But how will his team react to see the heir and leader turned into a dragon; will they be confused, angry that he snuck out, or relieved that he's okay. So many possibilities running through my mind

 _"We're here,"_ Eternalmist says breaking my daze.

I gasp; the island was HUGE! About four times bigger than the Edge but it had the similar rise with rocks surrounding the island preventing from ships to land, many trees covering over half of the island, many lagoons and underwater tunnels, a lake about the length of 100 feet long, and tall mountains with some of its peaks shrouded in snow. But what made me gasp was the amount of dragons coming in and out. Thunderdrums and Scauldrons surfacing from the tunnels, the common Deadly Nadders, Monstrous Nightmares, Zipplebacks, and Gronckles hanging around in the forests, Timberjacks playing around, and some Singetails circling the island, clearly protecting this scared place.

 _"I know right, sooo amazing. Oooh maybe I will be able to see other Razorwhips, if you guys found the location just give your 'famous' cry,"_ Silverfang nudges my shoulder and dives away.

 _"I'll see if we can find your island, just explore on your own,"_ Eternalmist flies away towards the lake.

 _"Okay, I could do this,"_ I fly straight with my wings steady along with my tail.

 _"Hey watch it, I'm flying here,"_ a Monstrous Nightmare growls as I bumped into him.

 _"Oh, I'm sorry,"_ I apologize, inwardly scolding myself.

As soon he took a glance at me, his eyes widen then took off in the other direction in a hurry. I look around my area to see a bunch of dragons flying in front, to the sides, above, below, and behind me; each getting into the island or off. But the closet around me glide father from me, looking like I have an invisible bubble around me. I sigh then with my new enhanced sight I spot a pond with a few dragons gossiping and then a fish splashing in the water. That reminds that I haven't eaten in quite some time. I tilt my wings downward and tuck them in, as I send myself into a dive. Then I spread my wings catching air then softly land on the grass by the pond.

 _'I'm getting good at this,'_ I thought proudly.

My ear flaps catches a sound, I walk forward towards the pond then, with lightning-fast reflexes, I caught a salmon. The poor fish wiggles between my teeth but it was effortless. Directing my head upwards, I chewed the fish in pieces and swallowed while I licked my lips savoring my snack. I look to the right to see a bright orange male Deadly Nadder, a purple male Terrible Terror, and with one of the Singetails is a female. I take a deep breath through my nostrils then sum up the courage and walks towards the group.

 _"Umm, hello,"_ I purr out, making my eyes go full like a friendly cat. Of course the Terrible Terror squeaked and flew off in a hurry at the sight but the other two looked at me with interest. _"Please don't fly away, I just want someone to talk to."_

 _"Well, my name is Flare,"_ the female Singetail says without any fear; treating me as a normal dragon which feels nice.

The Deadly Nadder faces me, " _The name's Bluster, nice to meet ya!"_

 _"I'm Shadow Glider, so what were you talking about,"_ I ask trying not to be intruding.

 _"Well Zip, the Terrible Terror, was just talking about that entire flocks of Gronckles and Smothering Smokebreaths have gone missing,"_ Flare says as his tail twitches in agitation.

 _"Also the entire flock of Changewings of Iridescent Island has been kidnapped,"_ Bluster roared in anger and defiance.

 _"By whom,"_ I gasp as how one of the most deadliest dragons just been taken from their own island. Changewings also are nearly impossible to be caught with their acid blast and their camouflaging trick, they can be deadly. They're weren't called on of the most dangerous dragons for nothing.

 _"By the Hunters, came in with an entire legion of the paralyzing arrows and the everlasting chains and demolished their defenses,"_ Flare replies leaning in.

 _"Oh no,"_ I gasp as an entire flock of dragons were missing. Then a familiar roar directs my head upward to see Eternalmist hovering above our heads, waving one of his wings upward.

 _"Well bye and nice meeting you guys,"_ I extend my 48-foot wingspan and took off.

As we were above the entire island, I let out my mighty roar as it echoes across the island. Then emerging from the forest a familiar silver dragon flapping her wings and greeted the two male dragons with a toothy smile.

"I found the location of your island," Eternalmist says, "It's due north and about two hour flight."

 _"Great, let's go,"_ I pump my wings into a pretty fast flight with the wind rushing through scales. It felt good as the sharp, cold wind made contact with my body and my wings pumping my speed. The ocean underneath me but slightly parts as I skim over the great blue body of water.

 _'Finally, I'll be back home!'_

 _"Wait up Shadow Glider!"_ Eternalmist huffing as he catches my pace. Silverfang looks like she was having a bit of trouble as she wasn't fast as me and the Flightmare. I open my tail fins, slowing myself as we were going a nice, steady but fast pace.

Soon, I see a familiar island coming into view; with six various huts, a clubhouse, and the giant, dormant volcano towering over everything.

 _"We're finally here!"_ I did a loop in my flight as excitement gave me boundless energy.

 _"I have to admit, that's awesome,"_ Eternalmist gazes at the sight of the Dragon's Edge.

 _"What's that?"_ Silverfang nods her head in the direction of a black figure which seems to be playing with a smaller black object. It was a dragon, dark as me, with green eyes, and the left tail fin of leather.

 _"It's Toothless and one of my journals,"_ I take to a steep dive tucking in my wings. Toothless looks up then takes several steps back as he spots another Night Fury landing in front of him. But this Night Fury was similar to him but his eyes change from sky blue to acid green to blood red and so forth of many clolors unimaginable.

 _"Who are you,"_ he hisses unsheathing his teeth and arching his back.

 _"Toothless, it's me! Hiccup!"_ I place my right paw to my chest.

 _"Huh?!"_

* * *

 **NOW, time for the polls! Don't forget:**

 **-Age**

 **-Appearnce**

 **-Gender**

 **-Personality**

 **-Backstory**

 **-Weapon**

 **-Dragon**

 **-I'm only choosing TEN!**

 **So good luck to my winners, it will be announced in the next chapter!**

 **-Tahitiseabreeze**


	17. Chapter 17

**I'm disappointed as one person submitted two entries, I just want some of you fans to be in this fanfiction. SO PLEASE SUBMITE!**

 **So two spaces are covered and eight spaces are open. Chapter 20 is with the OCs, so without ten characters I cannot finish the chapter.**

 **1) Artemis (Twins with Apollo):** **Dragon-** **Silver/blue, female Triple Stryke named Athena**

 **2) Apollo (Twins with Artemis): Dragon-** **Red/gold, male Skrill named Ares**

 **Anyway sorry for the lack of updates as I'm trying to make long and more detailed chapters more than ever now.**

 **So enjoy this new chapter an don't forget, submit your own OC and details are found in the Chapters 1 and 16!**

* * *

 _ **Previously...**_

 _Soon, I see a familiar island coming into view; with six various huts, a clubhouse, and the giant, dormant volcano towering over everything._

 _"We're finally here!" I did a loop in my flight as excitement gave me boundless energy._

 _"I have to admit, that's awesome," Eternalmist gazes at the sight of the Dragon's Edge._

 _"What's that?" Silverfang nods her head in the direction of a black figure which seems to be playing with a smaller black object. It was a dragon, dark as me, with green eyes, and the left tail fin of leather._

 _"It's Toothless and one of my journals," I take to a steep dive tucking in my wings. Toothless looks up then takes several steps back as he spots another Night Fury landing in front of him. But this Night Fury was similar to him but his eyes change from sky blue to acid green to blood red and so forth of many colors unimaginable._

 _"Who are you," he hisses unsheathing his teeth and arching his back._

 _"Toothless, it's me! Hiccup!" I place my right paw to my chest._

 _"Huh?!"_

* * *

 **Hiccup's P.O.V.**

I repeat my sentence in my head and it sounded preposterous to say I'm me but not exactly me, I mean I'm me in a Night Fury body, there it is! Toothless looks behind me to Silverfang and Eternalmist both very deadly dragons we both encountered before but not good encounters expect for Heather's Razorwhip, Windshear. Speaking of the other dragons, I hear multiple wing beats surrounding us and some footsteps behind me as my sensitive ears pick up due to my new extraordinary hearing. I hear Eternalmist as he lets out a low, warning growl and his luminescent eyes narrow. Thick, bright mist creep out of his mouth, prepared if this is a attack.

 _"Umm, Shadowglider,"_ Silverfang squeaked as I catch in the corner of my eye is all of my friends' dragons then I turn my head to see all of them. Silverfang tensed up as she raised her long, metallic neck trying to get an edge of intimidation.

 _"Let me handle this,"_ I tilted my head as I gave a low whisper

Toothless in front of me with wings partly raised, Windshear behind my trio on the platform with her tail raised, Hookfang by her side with his body flaming up, Stormfly in the air with her spikes bristling ready to shoot, Barf's mouth filling with gas and Belch's mouth sparking who are perched above the clubhouse, and Meatlug hovering above Stormfly tensed up clearly looking not very sure of all this tension. Then Eternalmist growling with strays of paralyzing mist trailing in the air and Silverfang in a crouched position with her tail raised in defense. Each one of them roared only meaning they're calling their riders who are my friends.

Then a voice causes my blood to run cold, my body stiffen, and my heart skip a beat in joy, emotions running through me in various of feelings as I heard a single voice and many footsteps. From the corner turned Astrid in the front, followed by Snotlout, Fishlegs, and finally the twins Ruffnut and Tuffnut each looking like they hadn't slept for days, probably searching for me.

"What's going o-," Astrid stops to see all of their dragons surrounding the three of us.

"Is that-," Snotlout for once actually speechless slumping forward and his arms dangling.

Fishlegs brought out a notebook writing down with a charcoal pencil. "A Razorwhip, a Flightmare, and a..." then he dropped the pencil with a loud, dramatic gasp as it skittered across the platform forgotten. The charcoal pencil pirouettes on the wood and stops as it hits my midnight black paw.

"I don't believe it!" Snotlout shouts, grabbing his head in utter fascination.

"A Night Fury," Astrid says as each of my friends gape at the sight of my dragon form.

I couldn't hold my joy as I spot my friends I have been separated from the ones always had my back. I leapt over Toothless as he was distracted by the riders then I nuzzled Astrid's hand purring around each rider; I felt their bodies stiffen at the forward touch but I don't care. I'm reunited with them and I'm never leaving them alone. Then Windshear being the possessive she is, she whacks my head with her tail very hard as I tumble away from them landing at the feet of Silverfang, _"I don't know who you are but stay away!"_

Silverfang looms over me protecting me from Windshear's aggression and she raises her sharp metallic wings, _"Back off of Shadowglider, he saved us from Hunters."_ Silverfang raises her metal tail, the spikes ready to fire at anytime.

Eternalmist walks by her side with his mouth filling up with paralyzing mist, _"So if you have a problem with him, you'll have a problem with both of us!"_

 _"_ _Even if it means to fight my own species,"_ Silverfang raises her head in confidence.

I slither out from underneath her and stood in front of my two new companions even if it means to fight the dragons of my friends and my best friend. I raise my wings covering my new friends from their sight, I growl as my eyes turn to slits and my claws grow in their length. I give a deadly hiss to see some of them back up. _"We mean no trouble, I came to find you guys so I can turn back to human."_

 _"What do you mean human?"_ Hookfang growling as he took a step forward.

 _"_ _I mean I'm really Hiccup Haddock,"_ I turn my head to him, challenging him.

 _"Wait I recognize your voice, are you really Hiccup,"_ Toothless pads forward as we meet face to face, both of us relaxed His toxic green eyes stared right through me, giving me his usual calculated gaze. _"Tell me somethings only he knows."_

 _"One night three years ago, I shot you down taking your left tail fin in the process, I trained everyone one of you for my friends, we defeated the Red Death along taking my left foot with it, we fought the Outcasts, Dagur and the Berserkers, and won. Then we found the Dragon Eye, creating Dragon's Edge, and we were separated by a storm and we saw each other by the fight I was taken by Viggo,"_ I listed off of my head then when I looked at them each wear a shocked face.

 _"It's really you!"_ Toothless wraps me in a wing hug as he rejoiced. Instinctively I nuzzle my head in the spot where his shoulder and wing meet, upon my scales I felt his dry scales that I was so familiar with. Finally after all this time I'm with my best friend, my ear flaps perk up hearing the gasps in front of me. Then we both let go of our wing embrace, faced the riders to see each one confused or surprised by our conversation.

"Wait isn't that the same Night Fury that helped us at the battle with Viggo last time but was taken," Tuffnut points at me.

"Yeah now I recognize him," Astrid walks forward and kneels down meeting my eye level. "Hey boy what are doing here?" She lifts her right hand slowly and carefully towards my head. I met up with the hand nuzzling her soft hand against my scales. I look up to her as her hand still resting on the side of my left cheek.

"Astrid it's me Hiccup," I say but then I remember they can't understand me as I'm a dragon.

"Wait you just talked," Astrid lands on her butt and scurries back to her friends.

"Wait you guys can understand me," I ask as this may be impossible but probably since I was human before I can speak our language. Each one of them nodded slowly and Fishlegs scribbling so fats it seem liked a mere blur with his pencil he must have gotten back.

"Woah wait, your Hiccup," Snotlout holds out hands in front of him in a X and brought them to his side.

"Hmm," Tuffnut and Ruffnut chorused in unison both walking around me, inspecting every inch; Ruffnut going clockwise and Tuffnut going counter-clockwise. The twins pause in front of my face, kneeling down each one stared intensely through my color-shifting eyes. Then four arms wrap around my scaly neck in a tight warm embrace, I felt the twins actually gave a sincere hug instead of their usual pranks or joking hugs, this one felt comforting. My body relaxed at the sweet feeling that I'm finally here with my friends. I felt at home. More weight piled on my neck as I felt arms wrap around in a warm grasp. After a few heartfelt seconds passed, the pressure released slowly so I looked up to see each of my friends with tears balancing on their eyelashes, about to come down any second now.

"H-Hiccup, is that you?" Heather asks slowly as a hopeful grin grace her face.

"Yeah, it's me," I confirm her question. "I will like you to meet Silverfang the Razorwhip and Eternalmist the Flightmare. We actually all have met as Eternalmist is the same Flightmare we encountered all those years ago."

 _"Guys these are my friends when I was human,"_ I switch back to Dragonese, I called it that because I am able to speak the language of dragons. I walk to the sides of each of my human friends. _"This is Astrid, Snotlout, Fishlegs, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, and Heather."_

Fishlegs walks up to my new companions with silent awe, "Amazing, I can't believe that you befriended these two dragons so quickly!"

 _"_ _Tell him that you saved our lives when you escaped from the Hunters,"_ Silverfang nudges my side making me loose my footing quite a bit.

"I saved them from the Hunters when I was captured along with other dragons. But they stayed with me because I saved their lives," I told Fishlegs looking up to him.

"Well, that does make sense as when I rescued Windshear, she stayed with me. It's probably the same with Flightmares as well." Heather says. Windshear walks up to Heather and nudges Heather's arm as a sign of wanting to be petted. Heather scratches her metal-scaled chin causing the dragon to purr and grumble happily.

"Why do you have my notebook in your hands?" I notice a familiar black leather book with each class of dragon embedded in a thick red ink, that I invented, in Fishlegs' hand.

"Oh this? Earlier we were trying to find out as much of we can about you in your dragon form or what happened to you." Fishlegs replies as he holds out the leather notebook.

I open my jaws willing my ivory teeth to come out and gingerly pick up my precious leather book that I had worked hard on for months when we got the Dragon Eye. I set it down at my paws then I used my broad nose to flip open the book, looking fondly through the pages of decorated ink. I feel two presences loom over both of my shoulders. Out of the corner of my eye I spot a familiar gleam of a bright, luminescent white along with a familiar sheen of silver scales.

 _"Woah, I have never seen anything like this but it looks so cool,"_ Silverfang says in awe as her pristine blue eyes widen in pure fascination of a human contraption.

"But before we could look into your last one, we heard the dragons rush to the stables so we followed them and saw you," Heather explains of the past as she gestures to me.

"What I can tell you is that this is the right notebook of how I underwent my transformation," I flip the book close with a smoky claw then grabbing the notebook in my maw and drop it in the hands of my nearest friend, Snotlout, with a pile of Night Fury saliva topping it off.

"Eww," Snotlout cringes at the clear liquid decorating the notebook and looks around franticly and drops the wet notebook on Tuffnut's hands. Tuffnut starts to gag then shakes off the saliva and droplets of it scatter in the air hitting my friends and most of their dragons.

 _"Heh, sorry,"_ I look up bashfully unaware of how cute I look with my big pupils and color changing eyes.

"Well why are staying here, we want to know what happened to you?" Ruffnut shouts and with her brother, they ran towards the clubhouse. The others turn around behind them and start to follow the frantic twins with their individual dragons following them.

Toothless looks back at me letting out a playful growl, _"You must give me a long explanation of what happened and where you were! Okay?"_

 _"I promise Toothless,"_ I give a firm nod. Pleased with my response, Toothless pads away to the clubhouse. _"Come on guys, I swear this place is safe besides it was meant for us to live beside dragons,"_ I look back to my two companions behind me to see them fidget around, not certain of the new, foreign place that I brought them to.

I take a bounding leap to reach the corner of where the wooden platform turns a corner towards some stairs that lead up to the clubhouse. I pick my ears up to hear Silverfang and Eternalmist following me. As I continue to walk, I take in a deep breath of the soothing, cool air through my nose and exhale relieving my nerves. My eyes picking up the recognizable bright, individual splash of colors of each hut, and the shapes themselves gives my heart the thrill that I am back home with my friends: no longer separated with me trying to fight or fly for my life, just the safe, comfortable feeling of being where I belong. My fairly new ears pick up the occasional growl, squawk, roar, grumble, or purr of the rescued dragons on the island, the soothing waves splashing on the island rock, the faint wind whispering in my ears, and the creak of the wood beneath my paws. Then I feel a faint, chilling breeze swept past me cooling down my scales, the faint warmth of the evening sun, and the rough wood platform on my dry paws. Each telling me I'm home. Before I knew it, I reached the clubhouse of where everyone meets up to have dinner, talk, or discuss plans; basically the busiest place on Dragon Island.

Before it used to be pretty neat and tidy as everyone took turns keeping it clean for a couple of days but now, it is littered with various things of my property; papers and scrolls strewn about on the floor covering most of it, notebooks wide open or closed shut decorated the main, circular table, and other pieces of paper and my artbooks on the seats or the boxes in the left corner. My snout crinkles at the messy sight and my beloved notes and art scattered around.

"Heh sorry Hiccup, we were in a rush," Astrid apologizes as she kneels on the floor picking up the scrolls and paper, creating a pathway for me and any other dragons to get through. Snotlout works alongside with Astrid, and the twins and Fishlegs start to close and stack the notebooks and artbooks on the table. It took a minute as everything was gathered up but not entirely stacked up due to their rush for creating space.

"Can you pass me my black dragon class notebook?" I ask Tuffnut who sets it down on the table. I walk up to it then, mimicking Toothless, I rise up then I sit back on my back legs and using my thin black tail. I lean forward a bit to see the notebook better then I start to flip page by page using my claw and nose combined. "Here." I simply state as I halt at the page I was searching for.

On the slightly wrinkled page was a detailed drawing of a pointed six-petaled flower with a single viridian, curled leaf on the right side and a distant crescent moon positioned above it. The flower was a pure, liquid silver that I painted it as and the moon with a slight aquamarine tint. "The Soul Flower, what is that?" Snotlout reads the title in confusion of the beautiful flower.

"Now that I remember it, it is a unique flower of ancient, drake power. The flower was created by an enchantress several centuries ago. According to the legend provided by the Dragon Eye, her family was murdered by thieves along with her entire city. She was filled with so much grief, she approached a high cliff set above the ocean so she could take a leap off of it; but before she could do it, a mysterious, uncharted dragon appeared in front of her convincing her not to jump off and in return he would give her the potion to create the flower that will change her enemies to dragons so that they will be hunted down. So the enchantress agreed and worked on it, the flower had a special ability to change size, color, and type depending on the person: her first victim was the man wo murdered her beloved little sister. It says here the man became a Monstrous Nightmare due to his stubborn nature and, just like me, his changed color due to the flower's ability and because of this any dragon with color changing eyes were consider rare and were hunted. Slowly one by one, the vengeful enchantress took apart the mob of thieves but as she traveled the islands, she noticed other people who wanted revenge for their fallen family members. Thus she helped them one by one by turning their enemies into the dragons, but the enchantress was gullible. 

A tyrant lord in the far south was having trouble controlling an uprising in his town, so he murdered his wife and faked it to seem she was murdered by the 'bad' rebels. He called upon the enchantress and pleaded her to help him, and being naïve she accepted and asked who should she send the flower to. The lord gave her the address and the name of the leader of the rebels to kill. On that faithful night for the town, when the enchantress was about to set off, the lord's son stopped her and told her the truth of what and who his father really was. The enchantress was a bit skeptical so she wandered the town that moonless night and saw the condition of the town and its people and found out the truth of the evil lord. She went to the son and gave him a Soul Flower to have the man pay for his sins, and the morning that came along the man turned into a Changewing and was killed on that same day. 

After that incident, the Enchantress starts to question of how many innocent people she killed and bad people who tricked her to kill them. One day a couple months later, she met a young man who saved her from a thief who was about to kill her. She learned that he was trying to escape from his abusive, pushy family who drove away his true love and starting a new life. So the enchantress trusted the young man who proved to not be tainted by evil, and gave him a Soul Flower which transformed him into a Scauldron and since he was a good person he had the ability to change eye color at will and stop it. He thanked the witch and swam away into the deep blue sea where none of his family can find him. So the enchantress had a new job, instead of exacting revenge, she helped those who are kind souls and needed help to hide away or to start a new life. 

Thus began the legend of the Soul Flower. But when she died, all the dragons who she helped had gathered around and mourned for her death, scattering flowers across her body. During that full moon that night, the moon glowed an aquamarine across the world signaling the death of the enchantress; the next thing that happened surprised the dragons, her body disintegrated as a silver pollen-like substance, scattering the seeds of her famous flower. 

No one hasn't seen one after a couple of years after her death, but some people still believe that it exists and hunt one down their entire life. It is said hear they appear when a pure soul is in dire need, thus the Soul Flower will come to their aid; but the flower doesn't just choose any pure soul, but one of both human and dragon. Someone who could bridge the two worlds together and bring peace to the world as the enchantress was a dragon herself."

"So I guess the Soul Flower chose you to be the person who brings both worlds together then," Astrid pats my scaly head as if she was petting a pet.

"But what I don't get is how am I suppose to do that if I am stuck as a Night Fury, which is the most feared dragon of all time, to bring peace?" I point out the obvious fact as my eyes scan my sleek, but dangerous dragon body.

"Well it's just like the story, if the enchantress turned herself into a dragon too, probably you could do the same thing as well," Fishlegs tenderly grabs my left wing and expands it to its fullest length.

"But there is something stopping that." I flip two pages forward to show certain herb that the ancient dragon who approached her created. "This is some sort of sage created by the ancient dragon so that she could become part of both worlds."

"So, what's the problem? We just find snatch it and Hiccup eats it," Snotlout snatches the book looking at the sage with silver and aquamarine tips, and glowing lavender-colored flowers.

"We can't, we need the map and solve the puzzle to find the Lunar Sage," I snag the leather-clad book from his hands with my jaws and opened it back up. "But luckily I was able to copy down the location of the map before the Dragon Eye was taken away." 

"Okay that settles it, first thing tomorrow we need to gather supplies and equipment for the journey and for you Hiccup," Astrid turns to me, "Probably ask Toothless to teach how to fly through obstacles, and to fight Hunters and dragons."

"I can handle myself," I huffed as I turned from Astrid's face.

"Well considering the last time we saw you, you didn't do very good at battling and was caught by the Hunters," Heather points out with her intelligence.

"Ugh, fine." 

"Well that is that, everyone should go back to bed and get a good night's rest as for tomorrow to be a busy day." Astrid orders with a confident tone. One by one, each rider along with their corresponding dragon retreated to their huts. I turn around to the left exit which leads to my hut. Once I step out I notice the sun has set completely with hues of pinks, purples, and dark blues are painted across the vast sky and the sea already dark in color with the lack of sun.

 _"You guys follow Toothless to my hut,"_ I look to Silverfang and Eternalmist and gestured my head to my best friend.

 _"What about you Hiccup_?" Toothless walks to my side all concerned.

 _"I'll catch up later, don't worry about me."_ I nudge Toothless' broad shoulder.

 _"Okay be safe,"_ Toothless hesitantly turns towards the stairs and he calls out to my other companions, _"Follow me."_

 _"Goodnight Shadowglider,"_ both Razorwhip and Frightmare chorused together and nuzzled my snout and followed Toothless towards my hut. As soon as their paw steps fade away leaving silence behind, I expanded my wings and leapt off of the edge.

I soared above the others' huts and the Dome along with the ret of the island. The chilly night wind hit my face, cooling it, giving me a sense of silence but yet freedom and joy. I landed on one of the rock spires in front of the island with the chartreuse grass which gave a satisfying crunch underneath my pads. I walked up to its highest peak to see the inky black sky decorated with stars of various of colors and sizes, and the moon was full tonight giving off a sterling, silvery tint in the air. I was memorized by of how the different, yet subtle contrast with another making this night feel like a dream.

As I watch the full moon, a faint glimpse of aquamarine and forest green flicker on the moon's silver color.

With that faint of a second one thing rang in my mind.

Tomorrow a new chapter in my life starts.


End file.
